When you're gone
by J-mie
Summary: Fred's upset over his break up with Angelina and seeing George is a constant reminder of himself, what happens when he pushes George too far... R just in case won't be Twincest sorry! COMPLETE!
1. George

The characters in this story belong to J.K Rowlings, she is the mastermind behind the characters and their relationships with others.  Any character not found in her Harry Potter series belongs to me.  Thanks for trying the story!  In addition, the characters are rather OOC but I do hope you enjoy it.

This story has not been beta read by anyone other than myself and my grammar/style/spell checker.  So if you find any errors please let me know.  I would rather be told and have the opportunity to make the story better than to have people appalled by the grammar mistakes.

_Sixth year is finally over and Fred and I are supposed to be having an awesome summer, full of fun and pranks before facing our final year at Hogwarts.  All my plans for a carefree summer of canary crèmes and fake rubber wands are a distant memory now.  _

_It's really hard to say why Fred has had such a temper these past three weeks.  Angelina only wanted a break, 'to spend her last summer before adulthood on her own'.  By the way he was treating me you'd think it was me who'd gone and dumped the bugger.  Sometimes the comments get vicious and I have to bite my lip and remember that he is only venting at me because he's hurt and he trusts me.  Although lately it has been a lot harder to pass my worries off with that excuse, because he's perfectly nice to everyone else… even PERCY!_

_So the past three weeks have been utterly hellish for me and I don't know how much more abuse I can take from my best friend and other half before I snap and hurt someone.  Well mum's calling me for dinner so I'd better go play the happy son._

George 

George Weasley tossed his journal under his bed and bounded towards the stairs.  As he was about to leave the room he shared with his twin, Fred walked through the door and straight into him.  George stumbled backward at the force of the impact.

 "Watch where you're going you insufferable git."  Fred sneered as he shoved his way past his brother.

George's smile faltered and he tossed Fred a hurt glance over his shoulder as he moved from the room towards the kitchen.  Dinner was tense that night as Fred happily chattered with the family purposefully excluding George.  Ron kept shooting him glances from the corner of his eye.  Ginny was watching him, her face twisted into a piteous frown.  About the twelfth time Ron caught his eye with a meaningful stare, George dropped his fork and left the table with a moody scowl.

The sound of laughter followed George up the stairs as Fred diverted their attention back to him with a perverse joke.

'That's it!' George cursed mentally. 'I won't take it anymore!  That smug arse is going to tell me what his problem is.'

He sat tensely on his bed facing the wall until he heard the door click and Fred's footsteps move toward his bed.

 "What's your problem _Georgie_?"  Fred chuckled.

Flinching at the malice lacing the words, George straightened up and turned to face his reflection.  "My problem?  What's my problem?  You great arse! What did I ever do to you?  The way you've been treating me lately… what have I ever done to you?"

Fred's face twisted with anger and he laughed.  The sound echoed throughout the room and George noticed how hollow it sounded.  "What have you done? Everything! You were born, you took my face, you're always around! I can never be alone!"

Fred turned around and slammed out of the room.  George wilted as he heard him enter Percy's room down the hall.  With a heavy sigh, he shuffled down the hall to Ron's room and raised his hand to knock.  His fist froze as he heard angry sounds from Percy's room.  He sat down outside Percy's door and listened, hoping to gather some useful information.

 _'Look Fred, it's just, well I can't help but notice there's something happening between you an' George that's all'_

George thought that sounded like Ron.  His thoughts were interrupted as Percy's voice filtered through the door.

 _'Yeah you've been treating him rather rough lately.  Did you have an argument?'_

_ 'Look, the problem between that git and myself is simple.  I wish he had never been born.  I wake up and he's there.  He's always there!  He rides on the coat tails of my popularity and gets in the way of my life.  I just feel like I'd be much happier if he wasn't around.  Sometimes…_

 George had to strain to hear as Fred lowered his voice.

 'Sometimes I wish he was dead' 

Thankfully George's gasp was drowned out by the loud sounds coming from his shocked brothers.  Unable to listen anymore, he stumbled won the hall, trying to stop the flood of tears from his eyes.  He accidentally slammed into the closet, cursing at the loud echoing bang; he quickly ducked into his room and threw himself onto his bed.

His thoughts were wild and largely unfocused, although his clarity centered on his twin brother's words. 'I can't believe he said that.  He wishes I was dead?'

George fell into autopilot.  Thinking of nothing but escaping, getting himself as far away from those hurtful words as he could.  He tore through his dresser drawers, throwing clothes everywhere in his mad search for his hidden stash of wizarding gold.  He hastily stuffed a change of clothes, his money, wand and cache of chocolate frogs and pumpkin pastries into his Hogwarts school bag and fled the room.  When e reached the hall a single thought broke through his pain filled haze.  His parents were awake.  George doubled back and silently flung himself towards the window.  He clambered onto the roof and silently shimmied down the trellis to the ground below.  

He glanced about and crept around to the back of the darkened house.  Avoiding the light from the kitchen window, he grabbed his broom from the back garden wall and mounted it.  Looking back at the house a final time, he pushed off as he heard his mother's laughter float through the clear darkness of the night.

'Gringotts first,' George thought 'I'll have to change my money into muggle money.  Then through the leaky cauldron to muggle London.  I'd better find a disguise.'

TBC.. well I'd like it if you'd tell me what you thought.  Now I won't say any of the usual: review and I'll update faster because it's not true.  The next chapter if you're interested will be up next week towards the end because I'll be gone all week end.  Cheerio.


	2. Fred

**Disclaimer**: All characters found in J.K Rowlings' Harry Potter series belong to her.  Any characters not found in that series are of my own creation and as such belong to me J.  This story is rated R to be safe for future themes.  

**Thank you **to my first three reviewers! **SatanSaphire,** **Maikafuiniel, curly29.**You made me feel great.  I hope you continue to read the story and I hope you like the outcome. 

Also this story will be written around both the twins.  Every odd chapter will deal with George's perspective and all the even chapters will focus on Fred's part in the scene.  So this is centered on Fred.  It's a lot of just fleshing out George's disappearance.  The next chapter will deal with George and pick up from where his story left off!

Happy readings

**When you're gone chapter 2**

_'Sometimes I wish he was dead.'_

The words elicited sharp sounds from both of Fred's brothers in the room.  He glanced around and absently noticed that Ron looked sick.  "What's with that look Ron?" Fred asked.

"You just told us that you wished George – our brother, YOUR TWIN – was dead!" Ron snarled through clenched teeth.

'_Oh god, I did say that didn't I?'_ Fred thought with widened eyes.

"Fred you didn't…" a loud bang echoed down the hall interrupting Percy.  They all stopped and listened, when no further noise reached their ears, Percy shrugged and turned back to Fred. "You didn't really mean it, right Fred?"

"No," Fred sighed, "I don't wish he was dead.  It's just… too much right now.  I look in the mirror and I'm angry at myself and then I look at him and maybe it's him that I'm mad at.  I don't know anymore and it is just easier to hurt him and punish him and make myself believe that it's him that I'm mad at." Fred sighed running his hand through his hair, "I just need some space to be Fred and figure out what I'm really mad at."

"I really think you need to have a chat with him.  He's not doing so well these days."  Ron relented, removing the mask of disgust from his features.

"I guess – just not tonight.  Percy, can I crash with you?  I don't want to deal with this tonight."

Percy wavered for a moment before tossing Fred a blanket and a pillow.  "Alright, but you have to talk to him first thing after breakfast!"

Fred nodded and pulled the blanket over his head as Ron departed to his room.  Rolling over he closed his eyes and thought about his anger.  '_It's not really George's fault I suppose, it's rather silly to be mad at him because Angelina broke up with me and I can't stand to look at myself.'_  Fred's lips curled slightly as he let out a silent chuckle, _'I guess we do need to have a long talk in the morning.'  Fred sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep._

Morning came far too early in Fred's opinion and he was awakened to the sounds of pots clanging in the kitchen, and the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove.  Letting out a groan he rose to his feet and took a moment to place his surroundings.

_'That's right, Percy's room.  Had a fight with George,_' Fred remembered sleepily.  He swatted Percy's sleeping form on his way out of the room and stumbled to the kitchen.  Taking his place at the table, Fred watched the morning activity through hooded, sleep heavy eyelids.  Ron and Ginny were playing wizard's chess.  Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet, and Mrs. Weasley was cooking tomato slices.  Fred barely turned his head as Percy stumbled gracefully from the bottom stair and struggled into his chair.  As they settled down to eat, Fred noticed George's absence. '_Odd, he's usually the first one of all of us down here.'  "Mum, where's George?"  He asked through a mouthful of bacon._

"Oh poor dear must be dead asleep.  I knocked once to call him to breakfast but I didn't want to wake him if he wasn't up.  He's looked dreadfully tired lately! I will just save him a plate.  Oh and Fred dear, don't talk with your mouth full."  Mum chattered cheerfully, while Fred looked away guiltily, meeting the reproachful stare Ron directed at him.  

When breakfast was over and the dishes were being magically scrubbed in the sink, Fred took a deep breath and headed for the stairs._  Outside the twins' room, Fred hesitated with his hand hovering over the doorknob.  _'You can do this, this is George!  He'll forgive you.'_  Fred mentally kicked himself.  Jerking open the door he opened his mouth, "look George, we need…" Fred trailed off as he noticed that his brother was absent from the room._

"I wonder when he came out, I didn't' notice him downstairs."  With that, Fred turned and bounded down the stairs calling for his brother.  

"Hey George?"  Fred called, reaching the living room.

"He's in your room dear!"  Mrs. Weasley called back.  Fred tossed her a puzzled look before sticking his head out the back door.

"George? George!"  Fred shook his head.  "Now where has that boy got to?"  Fred slapped himself in the forehead and let out a self-depreciating chuckle. _'He must be in the bathroom!'_

As he walked up the stairs for the second time that morning, he realized just how anxious he was to set things right with his twin.  When he reached the bathroom door, he smiled triumphantly upon finding it closed.  _'Aha! I was right!'  Fred thought smugly as he settled down outside the door to wait.  After about fifteen minutes, the door opened and the steam cleared to reveal Ginny towel drying her long hair._

"Oh sorry Fred, if I had known someone was waiting I would have rushed!" 

"How do you know I'm Fred?"

"George has dark circles under his eyes," Ginny's face became a mask of worry, "does he look better today?"

"I haven't seen him yet."  Fred grudgingly admitted.  "I think he's avoiding me."

"I think you're avoiding him!  George hasn't left your room all day!"  Ginny clucked disapprovingly.  

Fred faltered, muttering an excuse to Ginny under his breath, he ran down the hallway.  Opening the door to his room, he surveyed George's half with a curse.  His normally tidy brother had ransacked his dresser, and the covers had been messily torn off his bed.  Fred noted that George's school bag was not next to his, and his brother's money stash was gone.  Cursing again, Fred hurried out to the back garden.  _'Shit!'_  He thought wildly, looking at the space George's broom had occupied last night.

"Mum!"  Fred called with an edge of panic in his voice.

"What is it luv?"  Mrs. Weasley called, not looking up from her knitting.

"Mum, I can't find George and his stuff is missing!"

"That's not funny Fred, what have I told you about you and your brother's little jokes?"  Mrs. Weasley smiled in what Fred guessed was a discouraging manner.

"Mum, this isn't a prank.  I'm serious, come look!"  Fred frantically tugged at her arm.  Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes as her son dragged her up the stairs.

"I've told Arthur you need to stop with the pranks.  Never going to get ahead in life if you're always…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off as she took in the messy room.  She hardly heard Fred as he explained about the missing items.  Her eyes flashed to the open window.  She turned back to Fred who was looking at her expectantly.  Slowly Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, and screamed.

TBC.  I hope you like this chapter.  I had a hard time because I knew that I had to put this in but I really can't wait to write George's next part so I got this out as quickly as I could.  I'll try and update again soon!


	3. George

Yea a new chapter! Standard disclaimer from chapters one and two apply here too.  Not mine.

Well Thanks again to my reviewers. That makes me giddy.  This is very odd, another chapter already although they're relatively short so they're easy to crank out.  I hope that this chapter is okay.  I like it but I like them all because the story is in my head just screaming to come out.  We shall see how it all turns out.

Righty O! On to the 3rd chapter.

When you're gone chapter 3 

George hurried through the darkness, silently giving thanks that Gringotts was open all the time.  He had made a clean escape from the Burrow, but he needed to move swiftly.  He didn't know how long he had until his absence was noticed, but he planned to use that time to put as much distance between himself and home as he could. _'Home,' _George thought, _'it hasn't felt like that the last little while.'  _George knew he was being unfair – only Fred was treating him poorly – but he couldn't help it.  Home without Fred didn't feel right.

George shook his head to clear his thoughts; he didn't have time to think about the past or the hurt.  Looking first to the shadows on his left, then to the shadows on his right, he pulled out his wand.

_'Need to change this hair,'_ George mused _'can't hurt to use just the bit 'o magic – not like I'll be coming back for them to expel me.' _ With a flick of his wand, his hair had become a dark brown, highlighted with ashen streaks.  No longer sporting his telltale flaming hair, George continued on his way towards Gringotts. 

The goblin behind the counter eyed him strangely, but refrained from asking any questions not pertaining to the transaction at hand.  George let out a sigh of relief as he exited the marble doors, fingering the muggle money he now possessed.  Panic struck him as he realized that he didn't know anything about muggle money and the panic increased as he realized he didn't know if two thousand dollars was a large sum or not.  

_'Calm down George!  What would the others say if they knew how silly you were acting?  Honestly, panicking over nothing!'  _George mentally berated himself, _'You'll figure it out.'  _

Passing through the archway between Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, George felt some of his tension melt away.  He had made it past the greatest obstacle.  Leaving behind everything he knew had been the hard part, now he just had to begin his new life.

He was still walking as the sun rose over the skyline, ghastly tired but determined to put as much distance between himself and George Weasley as he could.  _'I'm really not him anymore am I?' _ He thought sadly, _'Where am I going to go?'_

George felt like he had been walking for years, the memory of placing his broomstick into the trash bin outside of the Leaky Cauldron seemed distant and fuzzy.

Looking up George noticed a small restaurant ahead amidst a cluster of shops, and decided to stop for a warm drink and a spot of breakfast.  As he neared the shop, he noticed a group of boys gathered near the entrance to a dark side street.  Quickening his pace, he hurried past the group and tried to block out the sneers and snickers that followed him.  He cursed himself for looking meek and afraid.  Jerking open the door he seated himself in a booth in an out of the way corner and picked up a menu to shield his face from view. 

"What can I get for you dear?"

George's head snapped up startled as a female voice rang out from his right side.  His eyes focused on the waitress.  She was an older woman, with a messy bun keeping all but a few wisps of honey colored hair back from her face.  George relaxed; she had a very motherly air about her.

"Sorry to startle you luv," she smiled kindly at him with laughing eyes.

"Erm, sorry.  Wasn't paying attention."  George muttered keeping his eyes downcast.

"Well no harm done then I suppose!  Have you any mind of what strikes your fancy?"

"I'll just have the English breakfast and some tea, thanks."  George decided. _ 'Maybe being a muggle won't be so bad if more of them are like her.'  _

"Alright then, I'll be right back with your tea."  The waitress flashed him another motherly smile and bustled off to get his order ready.  Turning to look out the window, George noticed the gang of boys was still present.  He repressed a shuddered as he hoped that they would clear off before he left.  _'I don't need trouble my first day as a muggle!'  _George decided, secretly afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle himself without Fred's constant back up.

The waitress once again startled him as she placed his meal down in front of him and began to speak.  "Now you enjoy your breakfast luv and if you need anything at all, my name is Laura."  She placed an extra biscuit on his plate and disappeared back towards the kitchen.

George ate until he was stuffed, stopping only as a nervous knot developed in his stomach when the time drew near to deal with the bill.  Laura brought the bill and noticed George worrying a twenty-pound note between his fingers.

"That'll be eight pounds luv, I'll bring you some change."  Laura sing-songed as she plucked the money from between George's fingers and shot him a quick wink.

Placing his change on the table along with a peppermint candy, Laura asked him if he needed anything else.  George summoned up his courage and asked her if there was a place near by that he could stay.

"Are you a tourist dear?"  Laura inquired.

"Err… actually, I just moved here and sort of need a place to spend the night until I can find a job and a place to live."  George managed to reply, twisting a napkin through his fist.

"Well dear, there's an inn at the end of the street, where rooms are pretty cheap.  You can stay there for the night.  Ask for Carl, tell him that I sent you and he'll treat you right.  As for a job, you look like a nice kid; come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can do for ya."  Laura smiled again and ruffled George's hair.

George grinned as he gathered his belongings and left.  Things were definitely looking up for him and he hadn't thought about home for the entire meal.  Feeling the urge to whistle as he opened the door he stepped into the sunshine, noticing the boys were gone he turned left and started off towards the inn.  

When he passed an alleyway a little ways up from the restaurant street that the boys had gathered at earlier, he felt a sharp tug on his arm.  He stumbled into the darkness and hit the cold pavement beneath him.  Regaining his senses, he pushed himself to his feet taking in his surroundings.  As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see that leering faces, which he immediately recognized as the boys from earlier, surrounded him.  He opened his mouth in confusion, shutting it again quickly.  Movement to his left caught his eye.  Turning he saw a rough looking boy about 18 or 19, dressed in ripped jeans and a studded jacket, step forward cracking his knuckles.

TBC. Hope you liked the chapter!  Tell me what you thought if you have the time J.  Until the next time, happy reading.


	4. Fred

**Disclaimer**- The characters are J.K Rowling's but the plot belongs to me.  

**Thanks **again to my reviewers.  I always feel so awesome when I hear from you and I'm glad you like the story.  I hope you continue to enjoy it.  

Once again, I'll add that even chapters will be focused on Fred and odd chapters will be focused on George.  This chapter is Fred.  I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will pick up with George and the gang of boys in muggle London!

With that said – on to the chapter shall we?

**When you're gone chapter 4**

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth and screamed.  Fred flinched from the noised.  Along the hallway, every door opened up, and Arthur came thundering up the stairs.  Ginny looked pale and Percy seemed torn between being annoyed with the racket and being concerned with the situation.  Ron just looked shocked.

"Molly!  Whatever is the matter?"  Arthur yelled over the wailing, gently shaking her by the shoulders.

Mrs. Weasley stopped screaming.  Turning to her husband, she opened her mouth as if to speak.  A hushed silence fell among the Weasleys as the waited for an explanation.  With a slight shake of her head, Mrs. Weasley's already fragile composure broke and she resumed sobbing.

"Fred, what's this all about?"  Mr. Weasley turned to his son as he gathered his quivering wife into his arms.

Fred turned his gaze to the floorboards and drew in a shaky breath.  "George has gone."

"What's that now?  I thought you said George had gone but that's mad."  Mr. Weasley chuckled.

Mrs. Weasley clung to Arthur's shoulder weeping with great shuttering breaths.  "He's gone Arthur, my baby… Oh Arthur!  My baby… he's gone…"  Burying her face into her husband's shoulder, she hiccupped as she tried to reign in her sobs.  Mr. Weasley stared at the crown of his wife's head, the color bleeding from his face.

"Now, now Molly dear, I'm sure this is just a little thing – he's probably at one of his friend's houses."  Mr. Weasley tried to console her.

Fred glanced around helplessly taking in the positions of his family members.  Percy was leaning against his doorway for support, eyes gazing into the distance.  Ginny was clutching Ron's arm, tears silently trailing down her face; accompanied by an occasional whimper.  Ron was looking straight ahead and was patting Ginny's hair in a robotic fashion.  Fred could not focus.  _'This isn't really happening,' Fred decided.  __'Yes!  This is all a dream!  Things like this don't happen over silly little arguments…'  Although, if he was honest with himself – Fred knew that this little spat was just the end of a fuse he had lit three weeks ago._

For a stretch of time, the house was silent except for the heart broken cries of his mother, and the murmured words of comfort Ron was whispering to Ginny.  Fred could almost imagine he was somewhere else.  He felt detached, like in a dream, waiting to be jolted awake by the noises of the morning and called to breakfast.  He _was jolted out of his reverie as Arthur Weasley cleared his throat.  _

"Now Molly luv, you mustn't get yourself so worked up.  George is a smart boy – he's probably gone off to scare us.  We'll find him or he'll come back in a day or two."

"Yes, he's a smart boy isn't he?"  Molly calmed her tears, "we'll contact his friends, yes, won't we Fred?"

Fred felt the heavy stares of his family fall on his as the question hung in the air.  Fred gave a slight nod, "I'll go floo Lee."

Fred's answer broke the spell on the family and the hallway became a flurry of activity.  Ron was going to owl Harry and Hermione, incase George turned up.  Ginny was in charge of contacting Bill and Charlie.  Percy, along with Mr. Weasley, was going to check the neighborhood.  Molly wrung her hands together as she announced she would be traveling to Diagon Alley to ask after George.

"Mum, that's absurd!  Why would George go all the way to Diagon Alley?  It's not as though we know anyone he could stay with near there."  Percy reasoned.

"I would like to speak with Tom at Leaky Cauldron, let him know so maybe he can keep an eye out…"  Mrs. Weasley replied softly, with a slight hitch in her voice.

Ginny and Ron gasped together.  Ron was the first to voice their thoughts, "you don't think he'd go to _muggle_ London do you?"

"No, No! I should think not."  Mr. Weasley boomed, "But it doesn't hurt to have another pair of eyes on the situation!  Well thought Molly."

After the family had all scampered off to perform their duties, and Mrs. Weasley had flooed to Diagon Alley, Fred found himself kneeling in front of the fire.  With shaking hands, he tossed some floo powder into the fireplace, calling out Lee Jordan's name.  A sharp breath later, Lee Jordan's cheerful face appeared in the flames.

"'Ello Fred or George!  I do believe its Fred though – the drawn out 'e' on my name gave you…" Lee's happy drawl trailed off abruptly at the weariness on Fred's face.  "What's the matter Fred?"

"Have you…"  Fred's voice broke and he took a moment to gather his composure.  Clearing his throat he continued, "Have you seen George today?  Last night?  Has he contacted you?"

"No?  Fred, what is going on?  Has George been hurt?"  Lee asked voice full of confusion and worry.

"We don't know… he's gone Lee.  He's gone and it's my fault."  Fred's eyes shone with tears.

"I'm sure it's not your fault!  Maybe he just went out for a short while?"  Lee looked like he believed himself as much as Fred did.

"I said horrible things to him all break.  Last night I told Percy…"  Fred broke off as he was assaulted by the memory of last night's conversation – the loud bang after he had said those words… _'Oh God! Did he hear?' _ "Oh God Lee, he heard me tell Percy I wished he was dead!"  Fred's resolve broke and the tears fell from his eyes as he hunched over.

Lee made a startled noise, "You what?  Fred?  Why would you say that?"  Lee shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't mean it… I just – I have a bunch of people to speak to this morning.  Um, could you let me know if you hear anything?"  Fred shifted his gaze away from the flames.

"Sure, don't fret Fred.  He'll turn up."  Lee nodded as his face withdrew from the flames.

As Fred grabbed another handful of floo powder to call Angelina, he felt a pang in his heart.  _'I did this because I was hurt over something so stupid.  I'm so childish.'  "Angelina Johnson."_

The smiling face of Angelina Johnson appeared in the flames where Lee had been moments ago.  "Fred!  Oh my gosh, how are you?  This summer has been…"  Angelina gushed enthusiastically.

"Angelina!"  Fred called.

"Oh I'm sure you've been so busy! I was so excited when I hear you call!  I want to hear all about the new pranks and jokes you and George have been inventing! You'll never believe…"  Angelina continued obliviously.

"Angel!"  Fred yelled, exhaustion sweeping across his features.

"Fred?  What's happened?"  Angelina's voice lost its cheerful edge.

"George is missing.  Have you seen him?  Has he contacted you or Alicia?"

Angelina let out a shriek.  Fred heard the voice of their mutual friend, Alicia Spinnet, ask what was the matter from somewhere behind Angelina.  "George is gone? When?  How?  _Why?_"  Angelina sputtered.

"WHAT?"  Fred flinched at the shriek.  Angelina's head was violently replaced with Alicia's head.  Fred sighed; Alicia was George's closest confidant after himself.  _'I wonder if he's been talking to her this summer.'_

Fred's musings were answered as Alicia opened her mouth.  "What did you do to him_ Fred?"  The malice lacing his name had Fred terrified of her reaction to what he was about to tell her._

"He heard me tell Percy I wished he were dead."  Fred said softly.

An angry cry echoed through the Weasley's living room as Alicia lunged through the flames at him.  Before her hand could fist in his clothes, she was wrenched backwards through the flames by her feet.

"He better be alright Weasley!"  Fred heard Alicia threaten as Angelina replaced her once more.

"He'll turn up!  Have faith Fred."  Angelina whispered, "I'll notify you straight away with any news."  Angelina cast him one last sympathetic smile and then disappeared from the flames.  As her flickering smile faded away, Fred drew up his knees and began rocking back and forth slowly. 

Later that day, as the Weasleys gathered over lunch, they caught one another up on their findings.  Percy and Mr. Weasley reported no sightings by any of the neighbors.  Ron sadly informed them that neither Harry nor Hermione has heard from him.  Ginny shook her head as the eyes at the table turned to her.  Finally, Fred informed them that none of their close friends had seen him.  As they were clearing up the dishes, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen looking tired and worn.  Removing her cloak, she lowered herself stiffly into a chair.

"Tom hasn't seen him, and none of the patrons saw a boy fitting my description either last night or this morning.  Tom promised to keep an eye out for us."  Mrs. Weasley raised her eyes hopefully to her husband.  Arthur shook his head, "No luck here either.  We'll try again tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley heaved a sigh and lowered her head to her arms as Mr. Weasley rubbed her back soothingly.  "We'll find him Molly," Mr. Weasley promised, "He'll be alright!"

TBC

Well hope you liked the chapter.  I'd love to hear what you think.  I might have the next chapter up tomorrow if all go well and I have time to write.  (I'm going to the casino! yea.)  I'm on summer break from university and I don't start work until June so I should have PLENTY of time to work on this story.  Hope to have you with me along for the ride! *grin*


	5. George

**Disclaimer:** Any characters also seen in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series are not mine.  Everyone else is, along with the twisted plot.

Author's notes:  Oh my, it's been a while since I updated!  Sheesh, sorry!  I've been horrendously busy with a project my friends and I are working on and this chapter did not want to come out of my head; I've had to rewrite it a couple of times. But it's finally finished and I hope you like it, nothing major happens in it I'm getting there though so bear with me :D.  

Thanks again to all my reviewers, I adore you!  You're comments really make my day and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  

**Faith, Tyler, Heaven&Earth_Girl, mushroom**: I'm glad you like it! I hope you keep reading, you're comments are awesome

**curly29**: The time for Fred telling his family will come, he's waiting a bit for good reason ;)

**Maikafuiniel**: Not that gang…

Now on with the story.

When you're gone chapter 5 

'…A rough looking boy in ripped jeans and a studded jacket stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.'

George glanced around warily and took a small step backwards.  Tightening his hand around the strap on his school bag he turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?"  The boy sneered, "We're not done with our little chitchat."

George could feel the panic creeping into his mind as he sized up his opponent.  Even without Fred, he'd be able to fend off this boy, the sullen pimple faced boy beside him, and maybe two of the smaller boys; however, there were just too many to face at once.  As his brain continued to assess the situation, he made his reply.

"I didn't know my actions were any of your business."  George kept his head high although he was dying to act meek and obedient under the weight of the stares, his pride wouldn't let him.  

"Well well well, little boy thinks he's got fire!  Whip!"  The boy shouted.  George forced himself not to flinch, and not to show any reaction to the looming threat.  The sullen, pimple faced boy stepped forward.  George almost sagged in relief when he realized this boy must be Whip.  _'Strange names these muggles give their children,'_ George thought absently.

Whip's harsh, grating voice shattered George's private thoughts and he returned to reality.  "You _boy_ are trespassing on private property belonging to Preston."

"I was under the impression that this was a public area."  George wracked his brain, trying to remember anything he had learned about muggle property.

"Are you trying to be smart with us mate?" 'Preston' snarled.

"I don't think so…" George replied with uncertainty.

"I don't like your tone.  I think you need to be taught a little respect."  Preston replied.  The crowd behind him began cheering and shouting taunts as Preston stalked towards George.

George's anxiety grew as Preston backed him up against a building.  He was torn, he knew the odds were against him, but he didn't want to make the first offensive move; but the thought of staying defensive worried him as well.  He didn't have to wait long; he felt the wind rush past his face as Preston slammed his hand to the wall beside George's face.  Barely a split second later, an uppercut to his solar plexus forced George to double over.  Instincts kicking in, he dropped to a crouch and swept Preston's legs out from under him.  Throwing himself forward George pinned Preston's hands with his knees and punched him.  Preston sputtered indignantly, spurring his gang to life.  

Whip dove into his right side, sending them both crashing to the pavement.  George rolled left to duck Whip's incoming punch and sprang to his feet.  Whip lunged again; George faked right and swung his foot into Whip's stomach.  Whip fell to his knees and groaned out an order to a tall scrawny boy behind him.  George eyed him warily and moved to intercept an on coming blow.  He stopped, stunned as someone caught his arms from behind and threw him to the pavement.  The last thing he saw before his face was pressed into the pavement was six of the boys stalking towards him.  He felt a sharp pressure to the back of his head, and a warm liquid seep down his neck.  _'At least Fred gets his wish,'_ George thought absently before he passed out.

With a groan George stirred into consciousness and opened his eyes.  Blinking, he fought to adjust to the brightness of the room.

'_Where am I?' _George thought wildly, struggling to a seated position.  A hand across his chest pushed him flat against the mattress he was lying on. 

"Easy, you'll really hurt if you reopen an injury," an amused voice chided from the air to the left of George.

"Where am I?  What's going on?  Who are you?"  George rattled.

"Easy!  My name's Eric – but everyone calls me Tag.  You're in the house where my boys and I live.  You're here because Preston's boys don't like losing to one guy, so they all jumped you."  Tag grinned shaking his head, "Man, we arrived in time to pull them off you before they killed you.  You must have been some threat – and those moves you did on Preston and Whip? Bloody brilliant!"  Tag seemed to look at George in awe.  Puzzled, George studied Tag; he was tall – about George's height, thin but muscled, with steel blue eyes and short golden blonde hair.

"What were you doing there?" George inquired.

"Coming to find you naturally, although we were a bit late – sorry 'bout that," Tag took a moment to look sheepish and run his hand through his hair. 

"Um…" George had no clue what was going on, or how this guy even knew him.  Tag, noticing the look on George's face, began to laugh.  "Sorry, I forgot you have no idea what's going on."

George nodded slightly and Tag continued merrily, "Laura called me – she's like me mum you know – said she had a lost young man she was taking under her wing.  She said I'd best look after him.  She was also going on about not wanting to lose her new employee before she gets work out of him." 

George was speechless, but he felt familiar warmth in his heart at Laura's mothering.  He saddened slightly, remembering his own mother and her feelings.  _'No George!  You won't dwell on this; you're not going back.  Besides, she has Fred, he's the better half anyway.' _George turned from his thoughts and faced Tag.

"So um, what are you guys?  A gang?"

"We don't call ourselves one," Tag chuckled, "But I suppose that's the closest term yeah.  Don't worry though; you'll fit in fine here.  If you're worried about crime and corruption – we keep it quite petty for Laura's sake."  Tag grinned widely.

"I've never done crime before, but I never was one for the rules at school."  George confessed.

"Where'd you go to school then?" Tag asked.

"A private boarding school in Scotland," George replied vaguely.

"Right!  No worries, soon you'll be just like anyone of us.  I'll do introductions tonight but now we've got to go – Laura's expecting you at nine."

"How long was I out?"  George asked astonished.

"All night, but it was no big deal.  We've dealt with worse."  Tag shrugged, moving around the room, collecting items.  As the two boys walked out the door, Tag stopped suddenly, causing George to walk into him.  

"I almost forgot!  You need a name."

"It's George.  George Weasley."

Tag shook his head smiling, "No you need a family name – you know, like my name is Tag."

George nodded, "Well what sort should my name be?"

Tag rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I've had mine since I was small.  It was kind of lame to begin with but it's grown on me.  I got it because when I was named at five I was wicked good at tag.  I could out play everyone, even the older boys.  So we'll stick with that theme – what are you good at?"

Without missing a beat, George replied, "Pranks.  I used to pull them with my twin all the time."

"You have a twin?" Tag asked, interest piqued, "Where is he now?"

George lowered his eyes and brought his hands together, "Gone."  He whispered.

"Sorry George," Tag looked nervous, he coughed to break the silence, "I know! How about Trix then?" 

George tested the name on his tongue.  Brightening considerably, he nodded, "I like it."

"Awesome!  Now let's go before Laura kicks my ass."  Tag flung his arm around George's neck and all but dragged him from the room.

The walk to Laura's restaurant was moderately long, but George found it pleasant.  The walk had been filled with friendly conversation, and good-natured ribbing.  George was momentarily saddened by the exchange that was so similar to the interaction between his brother and himself.  Tag stopped; looking up, George noticed they were outside the diner he had eaten at the day before.

"I'll come get you tonight and show you the way to the main compound."  Tag promised, and with a wave to Laura through the window, he was gone.

George pushed open the door and entered the homey diner.  Laura immediately rushed over to him, clucking over his cuts and bruises.

"As much as I love Eric, the boy will never be top of his class at first aid," Laura chided, "Come on dear let's get you cleaned up before I put you to work.  Oh!  Before I forget again – what's your name luv?"

"George Weasley" George replied, allowing his cuts to be fussed over and re-bandaged.  

"George, that's a lovely name hun, and what does Eric call you?"  Laura smiled gently at the mention of Eric.

"Trix, Ma'am" George replied with a lopsided grin.

"Come now!  None of this ma'am stuff George.  Call me Laura."  Laura huffed.

George nodded his agreement as Laura bandaged the last cut.  Putting her first aid supplies away, Laura disappeared into the back room.  She re-emerged holding a cloth and an apron.

"I thought we'd start you out cleaning dishes and tables," Laura began, "Now pay starts at six pounds per hour and you get a one hour break for lunch.  I provide lunch because I like to see my boys get a real meal.  At the compound I know what you'll be eating and processed food is just not nutritional.  Any questions so far?" 

George wanted to ask what processed food was but he restrained himself by remembering that he was supposed to be muggle born and know the answer already.  George shook his head no.  Laura smiled and began showing him where everything was situated.  She left him to get started, while she helped the people who had begun coming in to eat.

George grinned as he washed his first load of dishes.  _'If everything is this easy it'll be a breeze surviving in this world' _George thought happily.  His thoughts turned dark as an image of Ginny flashed across his eyes. _ 'Well, if I stop thinking about home that is…'_

At lunchtime, Laura called him over to the main counter to eat.  George's eyes nearly burst out of his head at all the food she expected him to eat.  She had laid out a roast beef sandwich on sourdough, a bowl of soup, a house salad with extra dressing, a stuffed bun, a slice of apple crumble, and a large glass of chocolate milk.  Laura noticed the look on his face, "You need to eat it all now sweetie, you're much too thin."  With an affectionate pat on the arm, she was gone into the sea of tables again.

After his hour break, he returned to work very full and very cheerful.  The rest of the day's work flew by and before he knew it, Laura was locking the doors and Frank, the cook, had gone home.

"Well George, you worked really hard.  I'm proud of you and glad my instincts were right.  I think you'll get on marvelously with the other boys.  You'll have not trouble fitting in to our family."  A soft rap on the window interrupted Laura, "it looks like Eric is here, I'll see you tomorrow morning.  Have a good sleep."  Laura ruffled his hair and gave him a warm hug before moving to unlock the door for Eric and engulf him in a hug of his own.  

The way back to the compound was shorter, as George's mind was buys memorizing the landmarks Tag pointed out for him.  When they reached the front sidewalk, George looked up incredulously.  This was nothing like he had imagined, from the interior of the place, he had expected a large well-designed manor.  Staring back at him was a dilapidated warehouse.  _'How did I not notice this place this morning?' George pondered._

"You look shocked.  Don't worry the inside is nice! You remember right?"  Tag grinned.

"Why didn't I see this earlier?"  George wondered aloud.

"Simple, we came out through a back tunnel onto the street.  You can't see the building from the back streets.  Don't worry, it only looks like this to keep a low profile."  Tag grabbed his arm and pulled him along excitedly, "Come on.  It's time to meet the guys!  They can't wait to see you conscious!"

They entered through the large creaky double doors and stepped into a dingy room.  Tag went to the far wall and moved some hanging insulation to reveal a door.  Crossing the threshold behind Tag, George took in the features of the room.  It was large and round, with a soft green color theme.  There were numerous cushions and soft couches sprawled across the room.  The décor of the room was impeccable, all the colors matched perfectly.  George raised an eyebrow at Tag who shrugged, "Laura decorates."

George noticed the other boys in the room when one cleared his throat.  There were eight of them, seated various places throughout the room.

"Boys," Tag nodded to them, "This is George Weasley.  That's the last time you'll hear that name unless Laura is talking.  May I introduce to you – Trix."

The boys started whistling, a few pumped their fist in the air and cheered.  George smiled and nodded to them.  Tag stepped up beside him and began the introductions.  Flint was a small blonde boy with hard eyes and friendly smile. _ 'Nothing like Marcus Flint from school...' Lopes was taller than George with dark skin and hard eyes.  Cash was a fidgety boy with curly brown hair.  Jigsaw was a quiet African boy that George immediately liked.  Mozart had long black hair and headphones on.  Flame was a Latino boy playing with a lighter, who gave George a wicked smile when Tag introduced him.  Key was a solid boy, sprawled across a footstool, playing a gameboy.  After introducing the last boy Owl, a wide-eyed, pale boy with red hair, the boys began moving about the room.  Flame sauntered over to George first and slapped a hand on his back.  "Welcome home, brother."  _

TBC

Hope you like the chapter.  Feel free to tell me what you think.  Until the next time!


	6. Fred

**Disclaimer:** All characters found in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series.  All the characters you've never heard of before and the plot belong to me.

**Author's**** Notes: Ah it's so nice to have time to work on this story and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  I honestly have dreams about this darned story.  I really love this story even when it is a struggle to get the characters to cooperate.  (They all have minds of their own.)  I really enjoy knowing that there are a few people out there that like the story as well, it makes me feel even better about writing it.  I just want to say thank you again to all my reviewers again and just quickly mention the new reviewers.**

**Ashliegh****- Thank you, I feel sorry for George too, I love him to bits but he'll do alright for the most part ;D.  Sadly, he couldn't run into Angelina at Diagon Alley (or else I wouldn't have a story… eep!)  Thanks for the time you took to review and I hope you continue to read the story and I hope you like the way it goes.**

**Kyra**- I'm glad you liked the chapter, I wasn't too sure about it for a while but I feel that I got it to a place that I liked.  I'm glad you liked the description of the gang, I was worrying that it would become tedious; but I felt that it was necessary and tried to keep it as painless as possible :D

**RK**-Oh my I think I'm probably blushing to my roots.  Thank you for your praise.  I'm really glad that you like the plot and the story and I do plan to continue as quickly as I'm able.  I'm honored that you felt my story was worthy of a review and hope you continue to enjoy the story in the future!

**Thank you again everyone who reviewed, it makes me inexplicably joyful!**  Enjoy the next chapter and have a good day.

**When you're gone chapter 6**

**Four weeks**.  Four weeks had passed since George had gone.  Four weeks since there had been laughter in the Weasley household.  Fred was going mad with worry.  He had let himself get lulled into the dream his parents had created for themselves; the naïve fantasy that they would find George.  That he would come home and they would all be happy.  Fred had faced reality – George was never coming back.  Fred knew that but he couldn't seem to force himself to accept that he would never see his brother again.  George was never going to wake him up early to play a prank on Percy again.  Fred didn't even know if George was alive – he liked to think that he was, because twins should know that sort of thing.

  Three days ago his parent's dream world had shattered.  The Minister of Magic, Fudge, had owled his mum stating that George was nowhere in the wizarding world, and aside form the charm that had been cast the night he went missing, George had not used any magic.  Three days ago, Mrs. Weasley had spoken to Fred for the first time in three weeks.  The silence had been punishment, a daily reminder to Fred that this situation was entirely his fault.  A week after George had disappeared; Fred had finally told his parents what had been so horrible as to drive George away.  Mr. Weasley had been enraged, and had left for the evening, saying he couldn't look at Fred.  Mrs. Weasley had clamped her hands over her mouth and gasped.  She hadn't spoken a word to him after that.  Bill had looked at him in disbelief and Charlie had punched him.  Fred still had the fading bruise on his face.  

Fred had been forgiven three days ago when the hope of ever seeing George alive again was crushed.  Mrs. Weasley has decided life was too precious, and in fear of losing her remaining middle son, had crushed Fred into a hug, weeping her apologies.  Fred felt that he should still be receiving punishment.  He didn't deserve kindness, George should be here yelling at him and telling him what a prick he was being.

Fred was pulled out of his recollections by Ron's knock on the door.  He looked up from his place on George's bed; with an irritated glare he snapped, "What?"

"Mum says to come for breakfast, and no staying in your room," Ron replied dutifully.

"I'm not hungry."  Fred grouched.

"You have to come or Dad will forcefully remove you from this room."  Ron countered sternly.

Fred glared hatefully at his younger brother before extracting himself from the bed.  Following Ron to the kitchen, Fred noticed an added tension in the house.  "What's going on?"  He demanded.  Ron shrugged and hurriedly moved his eyes away from Fred.

When Fred reached the table, he could almost cut the tension with his wand.  He looked over at Mr. Weasley who was actively avoiding his gaze.  Mrs. Weasley looked guilty.  Ron, Ginny and Percy were looking at him with expressions of regret and sympathy.

"What is going on?"  Fred asked frustrated.

"Now Fred, don't be upset.  Promise me you won't act rashly, rather you'll think this through and see the logic."  Mr. Weasley began.

"Think what through?  What's going to upset me?"  Fred was cautious now, worry screaming through his veins.

"You're mother and I think it would be best if we moved George's bed and things from your room."  Mr. Weasley looked at the table.

Fred sat up straight and stopped pushing the food on his plate around with his fork.  He looked first at his mother, then at Mr. Weasley; dropping his fork, he shot out of his chair towards the stairs.  Ron had anticipated his move and dived into Fred's legs, pulling him to the floor and preventing escape.  Mr. Weasley came over and grabbed Fred's arms, pinning him against his chest while Fred struggled viciously.

"Now Fred, calm down.  This is for the best."  Mr. Weasley pleaded.

"He's not dead, he's coming home.  I know he is."  Fred screamed desperately; all Fred's early musings of facing reality flew out of his head.  Concentrating on nothing but getting to his room and saving George's belongings, Fred thrashed violently.  Bill and Charlie appeared in the fireplace and moved into the kitchen, causing Fred's struggles to increase.

"Are we all set?"  Bill asked solemnly.

Mrs. Weasley nodded through her tears; Percy placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  "No, **NO!  You can't do this.  George will be home soon and he'll hate this."  Fred yelled savagely.**

Charlie's eyes went misty and his voice cracked slightly when he began to speak.  "No worries Fred, we're just putting his stuff in the cellar until he returns."  The hitch in Charlie's voice fueled Fred's suspicion.

"Why bother moving it at all?  You'll just have to move it back."  Fred asked suspiciously.

Mrs. Weasley hurried over to Fred and enveloped him in an awkward hug.  "Oh baby, Georgie isn't coming back.  I know you miss him, I do too; but you heard Mr. Fudge – he's no where in the wizarding world."

"So? He's in the Muggle world then!  How can you give up on him?"  Fred screamed.

"Fred he wouldn't have survived the Muggle world this long.  You know they don't tolerate different folk."  Mrs. Weasley buried her face in Fred's robes.

"It's not that we've given up entirely son – but we've searched exhaustively; we just have to accept that George might be…" Mr. Weasley couldn't finish his sentence, his arms sagged, loosening his hold on Fred.

Fred pulled from his grasp and flung himself away from his family.  Errol flew in the kitchen window and landed on the table.  Fred eyed the stack of letters, noticing the official Hogwarts' seal on the top.  Fred was struck with a thought and he raced towards the table.

"I can prove it to you!  I can prove he's alive," Fred mumbled excitedly as he tore through the stack of letters, "They wouldn't send him a letter if he weren't still alive!"  Fred leafed through the stack confidently.  _Ginny, Ron, Fred, George's would be next, and then they would believe him.  __To Mr. Arthur Weasley… __'Where's his letter?  I must have skipped past it!' Fred frantically shuffled through the stack of letters; panic crept up his spine._

"It's here somewhere, I know it is!  It has to be… I just – I can't.  He's not… NO!"  Fred fell to the floor clutching the three Hogwarts' envelopes, tears pouring from his eyes.  Mrs. Weasley reached out to him, but he scurried out of the way.

"No.  He's not dead – it's a mistake."  Fred denied.  Bill turned away from the sight of his younger brother, clenching his eyes tight against the painful display.  Charlie dropped his head to his hands and slouched against the wall.  Percy muttered an excuse about being late for work and fled past Ron and Ginny who stood frozen in their places.  As Fred's sobs turned form angry gasps to helpless whimpers, Mr. Weasley motioned for Bill to go upstairs.  Nodding in understanding, Bill placed his had on Charlie's shoulder; the two went upstairs to begin the painful task of moving their little brother's belongings into storage.

Fred had worn himself into a troubled sleep.  Now, being rocked gently by Mrs. Weasley, he shifted restlessly, moaning out George's name.

"I'm scared Arthur, I just don't know how much more he can take."  Mrs. Weasley whispered. 

"I know Molly, I know.  We'll all get through this somehow."  Mr. Weasley sounded tired and haggard.

"I miss my twin babies.  I want my son back."  Mrs. Weasley choked.

"Me too luv."

When Fred awakened, his eyes felt raw and itchy.  '_As though I've been crying...'_ The events of the morning slammed into his mind and Fred flew into a sitting position, eyes wildly scanning his surroundings.  Fred knew he was in his room.  The carpet was the same, the wall posters were the same, and the bedspread was the same.  So Fred knew this was the room George had shared with him; the room where they had grown up.  It didn't feel like it though.  Fred's lone bed had been moved to the center of the room in an attempt to fill the emptiness that now clung everywhere.  There was a large gap where George's dresser had been and Georges bedside table had been placed alongside the bed, opposite his own, to even out the area.  Fred hated it there; Fred hated this new room.  This cozy hell, that felt empty and stung Fred's heart.

Swinging himself off the bed, Fred wandered around; touching items that belonged to his brother.  Snatching up George's favorite childhood teddy bear, Fred hugged it to his chest.  Kneeling down on all fours, Fred rested his head against the thick carpet.  For the twenty-ninth day in a row Fred, begged the higher powers to keep his brother safe, alive and healthy.  Before getting up to start his day, Fred added in one more plea to the sky above him.

"Please bring him home."

TBC


	7. George

**Disclaimer: **Any character seen in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belongs to her.  The characters you've never seen before and the plot belong to me.

**Author's notes:** Hey I just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers.  I also just want to say that if you've left me suggestions in your reviews and I don't use them – it's not because I'm a horrible snobby pretentious person who writes better than the world.  It's more likely because with this story it's been very aggressive in the direction it wants to go.  So even if I don't have it already written out I already have the whole plot in my head.  I have tried to find ways to adapt certain ideas given to me to fit in the story line so that there's some of the stuff the readers like.  Oh and **Maikafuiniel **glad to see you've stuck around so far… I'm trying to find a plot hole where I could put a letter like that in because then the rest of the family won't be able to think he's dead… maybe I'll have him finally send a predated letter because that's a good idea.  I also know what you're getting at with the whole brothers say that all the time thing (I should know my brother says it enough) but I tried to gear it more toward this:  It had been happening for 3 weeks so they were both really edgy, they're not used to fighting and they're really close (like the same person) and so when he heard Fred say that, he had to get away from there for a while (which is why he only took a few changes of clothes) and then once he left he started thinking that maybe it was for the better that he was gone and didn't know how to go back.   I promise I tried to explain it better in this chapter.  

I hope you readers like this chapter.  I also hope you like where the story will finally go.  I'm kind of nervous about the ending I've already got it mapped out in my head.  I don't know how long it's going to take me to get there, but George still has to get into some stuff with his new "family" and he has to stop being so cheerful about being away from home (that starts this chapter).  Did anyone else notice I had him really happy for the first few days even after being beaten unconscious? Aside from the occasional pessimistic thought, he hid his sadness pretty well!  Also Fred has to return to Hogwarts alone…  

Also: I've had a few comments on the quickness of moving George's stuff out of the room and giving up on him.  First, I never said that they weren't looking for George anymore but they're no longer looking for him night and day, they're waiting for information.  He's been gone a month and the family is preparing for the news that he's no longer alive.  They didn't get rid of George's things just put them in storage.  Mrs. Weasley couldn't look at them and Fred was starting to wallow so they moved them.  The next Fred chapter might explain it better.  However, Yes things are moving quite quickly but I really only about a six-month timeline… before I start bringing things to a close.  Hope you like the story regardless of the flaws, it's something I'll be sure to watch for in further stories I write but this one is writing itself, I really have no control over the content of each chapter. I write what I'm compelled to write.  Sorry for such a long author's note.    

Hope you stay on for the ride.  I love to hear from the reviewers.  Enjoy the chapter. ~J-mie

**When you're gone chapter 7**

"Come on man, we're gunna miss the party," and agitated voice sounded from the door.  George looked up to see Flame bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Go ahead man, I'll catch up!"  George replied.

"You sure Trix?  I mean, I'll stay longer man, I don't mind."

George looked at his friend doubtfully.  Flame had the sense to look sheepish.  "It's cool."  George reassured him.  Flame nodded and disappeared before George could blink, an echo of, "don't be long Trix," floating down the hallway in his wake.

George shook his head; he had been in the compound for a month now and was slowly becoming accustomed to the Muggle way of life.  The lack of magic was something that George still couldn't adjust to.  Sure, they had some neat energy sources, but they were rather primitive creatures.  George shook his head, angry at the way his thoughts were going, '_These are my friends!  Not animals in a zoo.'_  George didn't know why he had started feeling superior to muggles, he had never felt that Muggle-borns were beneath him.  '_That's because they can do magic though isn't it?'  His mind taunted him.  It wasn't as though he disliked muggles, quite the opposite – they had taken him in and helped him survive; he just felt that he was somewhat above them._

Thinking about magic inevitably led George's thoughts towards home, he knew how rash he'd been in leaving.  He hadn't even expected to be gone for more than a few days.  Just long enough to hurt Fred as much as he had been hurt.  That had been the plan, but George should have known better.  Gred and Forge's plans never worked out; why would they work better now that he was alone?  Therefore, the plan had failed, George had found, that when he left, the pain had eased slightly.  He decided that if he felt better, the same must be true about Fred.  Wouldn't Fred be happier with him gone; the rest of the family too?  George didn't want to be gone anymore; at first it had been anger keeping him in the muggle world.  Now it was fear; fear that his family was happier without him and wouldn't want him back.  That would be too much for George, he'd rather stay here, where he could pretend they missed him.

George started when he heard a clanging noises and a soft whooshing sound.  Immediately alert, George took up a defensive stance.  His past month of gang wars had increased his guard considerably.  Cocking his head to the side, he tracked the movement of the noise's source.  It was coming down the hallway, quickly, in a straight path.  George tightened his fists; he would have visual contact in a few seconds.

A tawny owl turned the corner, looking up, it hooted softly.  George relaxed for a moment, _'It's just an owl.  Nothing for me to worry about.  Wait a minute…' George caught sight of the envelope it carried.  This was a wizard's owl!  His heart leapt – maybe it was from his family.  The owl dropped the letter onto George's lap and settled down to await further instructions.  George turned the envelope over and ran his hand over the Hogwarts seal.  __'School letter,' George thought, disappointment rushing through him.  George looked over to the resting owl and was struck with inspiration.  '__SCHOOL!  That could be my way back!  Fred and I were always happy there.'  George's mind flashed to a letter he had written, that day in Laura's diner.  He had never had a chance to send it, now he could!  If Fred replied – maybe he could assess the situation at home and determine if it was okay for him to go home._

"Wait here, I've got a letter."  George told the owl, turning to rummage through his things.  The owl startled when he cried out triumphantly, holding the letter high.  George stroked its ruffled feathers soothingly, and placed the letter on the bird's leg with a strip of rawhide.  

"Now take this to Fred Weasley for me."

The owl hooted its understanding and took off.

_'Well it's a good thing Flame didn't wait for me!  How would I explain that?  Wait…'_ George groaned and scrambled to his feet, remembering the reason Flame had been there earlier.  '_Tag is going to kill me.'  George sighed inwardly as he pulled on his studded gloves, '__I hope I'm not too late.'_

George was missing a big fight, tonight they were going after Preston and his boys for encroaching on Tag's territory.  Even after a month of similar battles, George wasn't particularly fond of fighting; but it was the least he could do for Tag's sake – Tag did look out for him after all.  As George got closer to the location where the meeting was supposed to take place, he prayed he hadn't missed much.  _'I can't be too late,'_ George reasoned, _'Flame was still at the compound.'  _Flame was notoriously scrappy.  He loved fights and was usually the first to throw a punch or instigate a conflict.  This trait had gotten George and Flame into numerous awkward situations when they left the compound alone.

The sounds of fighting became audible as George neared the docks. "Shit!"  He growled as he broke into a run.  The negotiations had obviously gone poorly, as indicated by the brawl before him.  George's eyes scanned the scene for Tag, taking in the positions of his fellow members.  George chuckled as he saw Flame, surrounded by three of Preston's men, obviously taunting them.  Knowing Flame could hold his own, George launched into the fray next to Owl. 

"Finally made it the Trix."  Owl teased, sparing George a quick glance.  

"Shut up."  George growled playfully, moving to defend Owl's exposed back.  George like being around the pale redhead, it gave him a sense of security by pulling forth memories of his family and his previous look.  

"Tag's waiting for you by the pier don't worry about me – I've got the situation under control."  Owl told him as he effortlessly returned the blows the boy in front of him was throwing.

George nodded and left Owl to his own devices as he headed towards the indicated pier.  Hearing a sharp yell of pain to his left, George turned and saw Jigsaw fall to his knees in front of two large boys.  As George ran towards his fallen friend, he could hear the racist jokes being flung at Jigsaw's lowered head.  George reached the trio just as Jigsaw slumped to the ground after a heavy blow to the ribs.  After a quick glance to make sure the boy was still breathing, George attacked the first of the two large boys.

George sneered as he delivered a roundhouse kick to the burly boy's jaw.  An image of Fred in Jigsaw's place caused George to increase the intensity of his offensive attacks.  The second boy drew back at the onslaught of George's anger, and fled the battle.  George smirked, "You really shouldn't mess with family."  After the boy lost consciousness, George stepped over to Fred's fallen form.  _'No!  Not Fred – Jigsaw.'  George shook his head, astounded that he could have forgotten who he was fighting with.  __'Fred's not here, this isn't home.'  George thought regretfully, reaching down to offer Jigsaw his hand.  "You alright mate?"_

Jigsaw grinned up at George and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.  "Never better!  Thanks Trix, I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it.  Will you be good on your own?"  George questioned the still bleeding boy, "I have to talk to Tag – if I can still find him in all this shit."

"I think I'll manage," Jigsaw chuckled softly, "I'll just go find Flame and stick with him."

George smiled, Flame and Jigsaw were close; they did everything together even though they were opposite as night and day.  Once again, George's thoughts turned towards his twin.  A dull pain throbbed in his stomach.  Had George's letter arrived yet?  Had Fred read it?  Replied?  Cared?

His stomach a bundle of nerves; George continued to move towards his original destination.  Tag's head turned in his direction as he stepped onto the pier.  "So you finally got here?"  Tag grinned.

"I've been here a while, but I got a little side tracked a couple of times."  George settled himself on a crate opposite Tag.

"Owl?"  Tag asked knowingly.

"And Jigsaw."  George confirmed.

Tag shifted on the box he was using as a seat.  "You know George; you've changed a lot in these last four weeks.  The first day I met you, even after hearing what you had done to Preston's men, I didn't think you would hurt a fly unless provoked.  Now?  Now you are the second man into the fight and the best fighter we have.  Not to mention your other hidden talents…"

George nodded, signaling that he understood what Tag was referring too.  The second day of his life at the compound, Tag had noticed how few clothes he had and he'd organized an "outing".  It had been the first trip that had really exposed George to what his new world would be like.  Tag, George, Flame and Jigsaw had broken into a store to steal clothing items for the boys in the group.  At first, George had been apprehensive, but he had soon discovered that stealing clothes was similar to what he and Fred had done at school, to obtain special ingredients for their jokes.  The strong connection it had established with the memory of his brother had made it one of George's stronger skills.

George looked up, remembering that Tag had been looking for some kind of answer.  "I've got to survive here."  George said simply.

"It seems like you're changing yourself to prove that we need you," Tag started, "But Trix, you've got to realize that shit doesn't matter to us.  You're family, we're not going to kick you out unless you betray us.  The only way you're walking out that door is if it is your own decision."

"I'm fine really," George paused, "I could get used to less fighting… it's not really my style." George relented.

Tag smiled and held out his hand for George to shake, "Deal."

**********

That night George flopped down on his comforter and sighed.  It was getting hard for him to keep up his façade during the day.  He was happy that he would be doing less of the fighting.  That was his main problem.  He and Fred were mischievous and cunning, and sometimes slightly malicious with their pranks, and of course were beaters – but they weren't really brawlers.  Letting his new, tough guy, mask completely slip from his face, George's eyes filled with unshed tears as he flipped onto his side. 

Thoughts and memories of his childhood with Fred assaulted George.  Summers when Bill and Charlie were still around, and they had spent countless hours being chased around for turning Charlie's dragon figurines into ballerinas, brought a smile to George's face.  George wondered what Fred was doing at that exact moment.  _'Maybe he's replying to my letter.'  George curled in on himself as sharp pains knifed through his stomach.  George tried to focus on something other than the pain.  '_The letter would have reached him hours ago, surely the reply would have gotten here by now?'  _George tried to reason with himself that it was a Hogwarts owl, and it was probably very busy and had been late delivering the letter.  George felt confident, now that his brother had been given a chance to cool down, they could work out their differences.  Another pain cut through George causing him to double up further.  Beads of sweat collected on his forehead as George's breathing became labored.  Forcing his mind to clear, George focused on flushing the pain from his body, and after five minutes fell into an exhausted sleep._

***********

In the morning, George awakened with an achy tired feeling clinging to his entire body.  A reminder of the odd pain he had experienced the night before.  Shrugging, George expertly maneuvered himself out of his bed and into the main kitchen without fully opening his eyes.  Jigsaw was the first to notice his entrance and acknowledged George by shoving a barstool away from the counter with his foot.  He motioned for George to sit.  George grumbled what he intended as a thank you and collapsed into the plush leather.

"That was some night last night eh Trix!"  Flame called from across the room.  He was seated on the counter near the toaster holding a box of poptarts, "We had fun eh?"

"Speak for yourself, that wasn't fun that was torture." George moaned.  

"A little sore from getting beaten up?" Key inquired, concern lacing his voice.

"Hardly, then I would understand it."  At the strange looks he was receiving, George elaborated, "I fell asleep with really weird stomach pains.  It was as if I was being cut into two pieces.  I had to fight to breathe."

Tag looked up from his toast, "it's probably stress."  He looked back to his breakfast before adding, "You should take it easy.  Maybe stay home tonight…"

George poured some cereal into the bowl placed in front of him.  Reaching for the milk, he glared over at Tag.  "I'll be fine tonight.  I'll take it easy at the next party."  George settled into his breakfast and Tag knew better than to argue.  Tonight was the one night of the week George looked forward to – it was shopping night.  Key needed a new watch and some lock picking supplies.  When Key had filed a request, items from all the boys had begun turning up on the list.  George, Jigsaw, Owl and Lopes were the crew chosen to go on this outing, because some of the stores were rather tricky to rob and they were the best.  Key would be going along, incase a door required his magic touch, but was going to hang back until there was a lock the others could not handle.

George was confident that Key would not have to do much this trip.  He and Fred had learned to pick locks the muggle way, and had grown good at the task.  At the thought of his brother, a dulled pain throbbed in his stomach.  It was less intense than the night before, so George shrugged it off as being a ghost pain and returned to his breakfast.

The day had passed quickly, with little significance.  George soon found himself emerging from the shadows of a side street to meet with the other members of the crew.  George's adrenaline was pumping, the four boys had split up on Oxford Street to cover the shops more quickly, and his heist had been flawless.  When Jigsaw, the final member, came to stand with them upon completion of the first half of their lists, they moved down the street towards the security shop.  The final things on their list were Key's locksmith and surveillance equipment.  

Raising his hand, George motioned for the group to stop as he approached the door.  Kneeling beside the handle, he inserted the skeleton key that Key had provided earlier.  They were unable to use their standard lock picks, because the security around the store had been rigged to activate unless opened by the correct key.  Hearing the soft click, George slowly inched the door open; when no alarms sounded, George skillfully tossed a beanbag onto the tiled floor.  Satisfied that no new alarms had been activated since their last job and the system was truly off, George turned to his crew.  "Five minutes tops, we want to be in and out before any secondary security alarms can go off."

The boys nodded and the four spread out, swiftly moving to opposite ends of the small shop.  Checking his watch as he grabbed two boxes of security flood lamps, the last item on his list, George saw that he had forty seconds to rendezvous with his companions.  Sprinting to the front of the store, he crossed the threshold third, followed by Lopes.  With ten seconds remaining, he shut the door and relocked it with the key.  Letting out a collective sigh, the boys headed back to the compound.  George climbed into bed the moment he stepped foot into the house.  Exhausted from the night on the town, George fell asleep without thinking of Fred or his family.

TBC this was a slow filler chapter, hope you didn't hate it too much, there's more to come!  Tata!


	8. Fred

**Disclaimer:** All characters found in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  Any characters not seen the Harry Potter series and the plot all belong to me, 

**Author's Note**: Wow it took me a long time to finally finish this chapter.  Sorry for the long wait to anyone who might still be reading this story!  Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, it meant a lot to me.  Well I don't really like this chapter but it's got all the things I needed in it.  I think I'm just too excited to write the last few chapters so I'll probably be wrapping this story up soon.  Whether it be writing a couple of chapters at once or writing less chapters covering a larger span of time I have yet to decide.  But I hope there's still people reading this story.  I also was sidetracked by a new story idea I had that I'm excited about because I haven't seen anything like it yet.  But I'm definitely going to finish this story before I start writing it.  Feel free to review if you want to – it lets me know that people are still reading.  But I definitely don't expect everyone to review, I'll keep writing it regardless!  Have a good day and hope you at least don't hate the chapter.  I'll try to have two up next time I update.

**When you're gone chapter 8**

Fred came alive with a groan.  Shielding his puffy eyes from the sunlight pouring in, he glanced around curiously.  Glaring, he remembered why the room didn't feel right.  It had been three days since his parents – though he wasn't inclined to think of them as parents anymore – had effectively finished ripping George from his life.  Mrs. Weasley had come in during the night, of the second day after the "do not speak of George to Fred" rule had been implemented, and taken everything, even George's teddy bear.  Fred decided this must be punishment, because at least before, talking about George allowed Fred to hope that he was out there somewhere.  Now, it felt like George had not even existed, as if he was the product of Fred's imagination.

Fred knew that was not true however.  He heard the whispered conversations that happened when the rest of the Weasleys thought he was asleep.  From his late night reconnaissance, he knew that George had not been seen in downtown muggle London or rural areas around it.  Fred also knew that Harry was keeping an eye out in Little Whinging, but George's face had not graced Privet drive.  The George less isolation Fred had been placed in was driving him mad.  It felt like he was hollow inside and slowly being filled with a very heavy, very hot liquid.  Fred wondered what it would be like when he returned to Hogwarts next week – would his and George's friends act as though George had never existed?  School fresh in his mind, he turned his attention to the large pile of unfinished assignments.  '_One week to do all that.'_  Fred thought sadly.  Suddenly an odd thought struck him, '_One week?  Usually school letters come at the end of July…'_ Before Fred had time to dwell on the late arrival of the school letter, Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the door.

"Fred dear, are you coming down for breakfast?"

Fred scowled at the joyful act she put on in front of him.  He knew that when he wasn't in the room, she hardly smiled anymore, and her face looked aged from worry.  "I'm not hungry," he grumbled.  

Mrs. Weasley's eyes flickered over to the pile of scrolls in the middle of the room.  "Oh Fred!  Have you not started on any of your summer assignments?"

:I was going to do them with George."  Fred spat, carefully watching his mother's face. 

Mrs. Weasley's mask faltered for a split second before she regained her composure and smiled widely at Fred, "That's nice dear, we should paint your room.  What do you like of a nice mauve color?"  At Fred's disgusted look, she hurried on, "Well maybe not.  You think on it after you complete your work, okay luv?"  Mrs. Weasley didn't wait for an answer before fleeing the room.

Fred followed her back out of the room with his eyes.  Fred roughly snatched up the top scroll off his homework pile huffing.  It turned out to be his potions assignment.  Looking over the topic (_Compare and contrast the properties of Vampire blood and Unicorn blood [3 feet]_) Fred sighed.  '_This is George's area!'_   Fred thought sadly.  Feeling the pressure of a headache building behind his eyes, Fred threw the scroll back to the floor and made his way out of the room.

************

Checking to ensure that his family was otherwise occupied, Fred slipped into the living room and grabbed the pot of floo powder from the fireplace mantle.  Casting a final glance around the room, Fred tossed a handful of powder into the flames and quietly but firmly called, "Angelina Johnson."

Angelina's head appeared after a couple of minutes.  "Hullo Fred!"  She called pleasantly, "I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Sorry about that, I was busy looking for George – well you know."

Angelina hesitated a moment, "George?  Did you get a new pet Fred?"

Fred scowled, "Drop the act Angelina!  I'm not crazy, so you know George, and he does exist."

Angelina's face softened, "I'm so sorry Fred, your Mum owled me.  She thought it would be best if we avoid bringing up memories of George – you know, to prevent complications."

"Complications?  What are you talking about Angel?"  Fred asked, scrunching up his brow in confusion.

"Oh Fred you know, the dangerous complications associate with a severed twin link."  Angelina couldn't look Fred in the eyes.

"Twin link… What are you talking about?"  Fred sputtered, confused.

Angelina gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth, "You don't know about…"

"Know about what?"  Fred asked impatiently.

"No, I can't tell you," Angelina shook her head, "It can not come from me – you'll have to ask your mum and dad."

Fred started to open his mouth, but Angelina cut him off, "I won't tell you Fred!  Don't even try.  Let's pick a new topic."

Fred chose the topic of his brother and Angelina reluctantly joined in.  They were talking about a prank that Fred and George had played on Filch the day before summer holidays, when Fred leaned forward clutching his stomach.  Angelina looked up worried, "Fred?  Are you alright?  What's the matter?"

"I'm alright Angelina, really.  I just had a pain in my stomach.  It must have been because I haven't eaten yet."  Fred assured her, although he knew that hungers pains weren't usually that sharp.  Angelina accepted his reply grudgingly and abruptly steered the conversation in a new direction.  The two teens chatted for a few more minutes about random topics before Fred excused himself under the guise of being starving.  Angelina withdrew from the flames after promising to get in touch with Fred before school began again.  After the flames had flickered back to their original form, Fred wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled up against the pain, which had slowed to a dull throb.  _'What's going on with me today?' _ Fred wondered, oblivious to the sounds around him, which indicated the family had returned from their previous activities.

"Fred?"  Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through the silence.  Fred felt the air rush past his face as she rushed to his side.  "What's the matter?"

Fred groaned and slapped her hand away from his forehead, "I just have a stomach ache it's nothing!"  Fred growled.

Mrs. Weasley cast a meaningful glance at her husband.  She looked away quickly when she noticed Fred's gaze fall upon her.  Mr. Weasley ushered the other children out of the room as Mrs. Weasley helped Fred to the couch.  Settling in to the soft, familiar fabric, Fred sighed before turning his attention back to the adults standing in front of him.

"What were you thinking or doing before the stomachache appeared Fred?" Mr. Weasley asked, shocking Fred.

"I was talking to Angelina," Fred began.  Mrs. Weasley seemed to sag with relief.  '_Odd,'_ Fred thought.  "We were discussing a prank George and I played on Filch and…"  Mrs. Weasley stiffened and Mr. Weasley made a choking sound, causing Fred to lose his train of thought.

"What's going on?"  Fred demanded as Mrs. Weasley began whimpering.

"We had hoped it wouldn't happen…" Mrs. Weasley muttered under her breath, clutching her knitting to her breast.

"I'm sorry, what was that?  Why is everyone acting so oddly?"  Fred's voice rose with frustration.

"Fred, there's something your mother and I need to tell you about you and your brother."  Mr. Weasley began.  Fred's eyes widened and he turned to look at Mrs. Weasley who simply nodded with tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?" Fred asked, fear of the answer giving his voice a hard edge.

"In the wizarding world, identical twins are rather rare.  The reason for this is because wizard identical twins share a soul, they are in fact one person in two bodies.  This is a blessing and a curse; you have both the best friend you could ever dream of, and the most potentially dangerous situation wizards have discovered."  Mr. Weasley paused and Fred seized the pause to inject his question.

"Why would you keep this from us?  What is potentially dangerous?"

"We didn't think there was a likeliness of it happening!  You two were always so close!" Mrs. Weasley burst out.

"Likeliness of what happening?" Fred was getting more confused as the conversation continued.

Mr. Weasley placed his hand on Mrs. Weasleys' shoulder, "Now Molly, let me finish or we'll just confuse him."  Mr. Weasley turned back to Fred, "Fred, wizard twins often always spend their lives in one another's back pocket.  When they move out or marry, they generally buy houses next door to each other or on the same block.  If they are separated by long distances they must speak to each other frequently."

"But how is that dangerous?  They're just best friends!"  Fred interrupted 

"Yes, the danger comes if the twins are separated angry, without speaking.  The longer they are away from each other with out speaking, the more ill they become.  The missing half of the soul causes an internal longing so great it can eventually kill the twins in order to reunite itself."  Fred looked aghast, so Mr. Weasley hurried on, "Now that has only happened once, and in that case the twins were living in opposite countries in the Muggle world.  The magic of the Wizard world compensates, to some degree, for the void left by the soul.  If the twins were to remain in the wizard world, they would only become progressively sicker.  This can be stopped if the wizard or witch completely removes any traces of their twin from their life and mind. This allows the magic to fool the mind into believing that it is whole."

"That's why we moved George's belongings and why we can't keep you updated about information concerning his whereabouts.  You see, we have to make sure you're healthy until we can find George."  Mrs. Weasley rushed to explain as soon as Mr. Weasley had stopped talking.

"What about George?  He could be sick!  He could be dead!"  Fred was panicking.

"Fred, calm down!  You would know if he was dead, that is why we didn't give up when his Hogwarts letter didn't come.  We have people from the ministry searching both the muggle and wizard worlds for him.  Although Fudge firmly believes, he is no longer in the wizard community; we hope he is still here, only hiding his magical signature."  Mr. Weasley had begun to pace as he spoke.  Fred followed him with his eyes.

"What if he isn't?"  Fred whispered.

"Then we haven't much time."  Mr. Weasley looked grave.

"Now then!  There will be no thinking like that!  George will be found any day now and he'll be home and everything will be perfect."  Mrs. Weasley's voice had been betraying her tears as he continued speaking until she was sobbing once again.

"Fred, understand that we are doing anything we can to find your brother, but we can't be worrying about you as well – so please don't fight us on this.  Try to avoid actively thinking about George.  I know it's cruel to ask and it's a difficult thing to do – but I promise we'll have him back soon!" Mr. Weasley said with conviction.

Fred didn't know how to respond.  He felt as though he had just been stupefied.  Shaking his head, he snapped out of his trance and quickly clamped his jaw shut.  As he opened his mouth to scream at his parents for everything – keeping this secret from George and himself, lying about news of George, telling him not to think about his twin, Fred looked over at Mrs. Weasley.  Seeing the silent plea and the cloud of worry in her eyes, Fred stopped his speech, mumbled a quiet "I'll try," and fled the room.

*******************

Leaning against his bedroom door, Fred struggled to maintain control of his breathing and to keep his tears at bay.  _'Why is this happening?' _Fred cried silently, '_Why George?'_

Fred coughed as a searing pain in his abdomen sent him reeling to the ground.  Fred rolled on to his side and stared intently at the wall, counting backwards from one hundred until the pain subsided enough to allow for comfortable breathing._  'The new paint is chipping," Fred thought, desperately grasping for a topic that would not lead to thoughts of George.  Fred had crawled to the window and had just started counting the leaves on the tree outside his window when a large tawny owl filled his vision, hooting repeatedly.  "Alright, Alright!"  Fred muttered, moving back from the window to allow entry to the agitated bird.  The owl swooped gracefully around the room once before coming to settle on the plush bed.  Ruffling its feathers, the bird hooted impatiently, bringing Fred out his thoughts.  Annoyed that the owl hadn't taken the mail to the kitchen as per usual.  He quickly removed the letter from the owl's leg and flipped the envelope over.  Full prepared to yell at Percy for having ministry reports delivered to his room, he looked at the seal.  Fred nearly dropped the letter in shock.  The seal looking back at him was not from the Ministry of Magic – it was his and George's secret seal.  The letter was from George.  _

Fred's heart leapt as he struggled to remove the letter from the envelope without tearing the paper.  His eyes quickly scanned the letter.  Worry rushed over him when he saw that the letter was dated the day after George left.  The letter was five weeks old.

_Fred,_

_I overheard you talking with Percy and Ron last night.  Why didn't you tell me Fred?  I never meant to ruin your life!  I didn't think about that possibility that hanging out with me all the time was torture for you.  I decided that it would be better if I don't see you for a while – You won't be unhappy and I'll be able to get rid of the pain.  I promise that if I ever see you again, I won't be forever under your feet – I'll practice being on my own.  You know what Fred?  This is completely off topic, but you might consider rethinking your desire to visit the muggle world.  At least until you're a fully certified wizard, because it's actually quite frightening here.  I'm sitting in a muggle diner right now – I stopped in here to get away from a large group of muggle boys who were leering at me.  I hope they leave before I have to because I don't think I can take more than three of them without magic and there's fifteen.  Well, we always did love a challenge eh?  Muggle money is also very confusing – I always thought dad was joking about those slips of paper!  I suppose I'm getting off track… I just wanted to write to say I'm sorry for hurting you and I want you to know – in case anything happens to me – that my leaving was of my own choice, because I was too cowardly to face you.  If for some reason I am unable to see you again, remember that no matter what happens I'll have forgiven you for hurting me before I died.  It's getting late and muggle shops wait for no man; so I must be off – find a place to sleep and all.  I'll see you when we've both had a chance to think Fred.  I'm really sorry I wasn't a better brother to you._

_Georgie_

Fred put down the letter and absently wiped a tear from his cheek.  It took a moment for Fred to process what he had read.  _'George thinks it's his fault? I was the one being a prat!  What happened after he left the diner?  What did those boys do to my brother?  Why was this letter sent so late?'  Fred's mind raced with fears, _'No, George wouldn't dare go and die on me… although he did write as though he was expecting to.  Muggles wouldn't hurt my brother would they?  No muggles… muggles!'  _Fred's thoughts filtered back to his father's last words: "__then we don't have much time…" George was alone, in the muggle world, without any communication with him!  Fred felt a sharp tug in his heart.  Gathering up the letter, he rushed to find his parents.  Any rational thought about replying to George left his head in the mad dash to the kitchen._

Back in Fred's room, the tawny owl shook out its feathers indignantly, hooted once, and flew from the room into the night; heading back to Hogwarts without a message to deliver.

TBC


	9. George

**Disclaimer:** Any characters seen in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  Any you don't see and the plot belong to my own twisted mind.

**Authors note:** Oh my gosh.  This chapter just wrote itself.  It only took me about two hours but I loved writing it.  I totally felt this chapter the entire time I was writing on paper, I never was stuck over any of the major pieces I wanted to put in.  Well the plot is chugging along quite nicely I think there will probably only be about three or four more chapters.  So eek, it's all coming to an end very quickly and I actually can't wait.  Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story.  I can't tell you how much I appreciate it, even if you didn't review.  An extra special thanks to everyone who did review.  You people rock my world and make me want to write more.  I hope that when this is all over you'll give my next story a chance.  I'm getting excited about that one.  It will center on Ron and will involve Harry and Hermione but this one is a Ron thing.  Which is odd because I don't particularly like him more than any other character (like Seamus) but it grabbed my brain and it won't let go!   Well enough out of me, for all you Fred and George fans like me, go enjoy the chapter.

**When you're gone chapter 9**

"Morning luv, that's a pretty jacket."  Laura's bell-like voice rang out across the empty diner.  George grinned up at her from the stack of dishes they had left the night before.

"Shopping night," George told her, although Laura already knew.

"How's Tag been treating my favorite employee?  You look tired.  Have you been eating enough?"  Laura had crossed the diner while they spoke; she reached out to touch one of the bags under George's eyes.

"Don't worry Laura – just too much partying is all."  George winced internally.  He hated lying to Laura, but he didn't want her to know about the daily pains and the haunting memories of his brother.

"Take it easy George – I mean it," Laura shook her head as she placed her arms around George in a warm hug, "You're getting skinny."

"Laura, I'm fine!"  George forced a cheerful smile on to his face as he pulled back from Laura's grasp.

"See that you are!  You've been good for Tag and for business."  Laura affectionately ruffled his hair before grabbing a stack of clean dishes and moving towards the kitchen.

George felt a genuine smile form on his features as he watched Laura go.  She had become a haven for him, a beacon in the dark, easing his constant pain.  When he was around Laura, she triggered memories of his mother.  George could almost smell Mrs. Weasley's pudding when Laura entered a room.  George frowned slightly as the dull throb in his stomach pulsed, to remind him that sanctuary was fleeting.  George had discovered that when his mind was not kept busy, his thoughts always turned to Fred.  George had also discovered that the pain increased as he consciously thought about his twin.  When George had concluded that thought of Fred and pain went together, he had resolved to stop thinking about his family entirely.  _'Easier said than done,' George thought bitterly.  George was reminded of home at every turn; Laura reminded him of his mum, Tag's close friendship with him was ghostly reminiscent of his twin, Owl reminded him of his shy, bright little sister.  The pain was becoming a numbing constant in his life.  George had reached the point where trying to focus on something other than the pain inevitably had the opposite effect.  The only reprieve he had from the pain was when he was alone with Laura and she was comforting him.  George felt the pain returning to his abdomen.  '__I'm not even thinking about him!'  George screamed at his mind.  The pain increased tauntingly.  George let out an angry growl and threw down his dishcloth.  He violently wiped frustrated tears from his eyes and dropped his head to his arms, defeated.  _

"Is everything alright dear?"  Laura materialized at his side.

"Its fine, nothing's wrong."  George mumbled quickly through the thick fabric of his jacket.

"It's not everyday you abuse your dishtowels for no reason…" Laura coaxed.

"Um, wicked difficult burnt on grease?"  George questioned more than answered.

Laura chuckled, before growing serious and laying her hand firmly on George's shoulder, "I'm worried about you.  I don't like seeing you this way – you can talk to me, you know that right?"

George tried to smile for her, but he was sure it looked more like a twisted grimace.  "It's nice to have someone to worry about me again."

Laura leaned closer to him, placing an arm around his shoulder to draw George closer to her.  "Have you spoken to anyone about the loss of your family?"  

George shook his head against her, clutching at her shirt.  Laura sighed helplessly, "Tag told me you had a twin brother… were you two close?"

George stopped fighting the tears as pain cracked through his skull.  "Inseparable," he managed to whisper.

Laura's heart broke for the boy in front of her; she desperately wanted to protect him from the pain he felt.  "Shh," Laura hushed, rocking George back and forth slightly, "Tell me about him Hun, I'll help anyway that I can."

George stiffened.  Talking about Fred would only bring more pain.  _'Maybe if Laura heard, she could help me not think about him.  I could endure the pain for that.  Maybe she really can help.'  _Taking a shuddering breath, George pulled back to look Laura in the face.

"Fred and I were identical, I don't look the same anymore – changed my hair when I came here.  We used to do everything together.  We were strikingly similar in everyway; we didn't have individual quirks that could help people tell us apart.  Even our mother confused us.  I was so happy that I had him; I never had to worry about being alone.  Some kids pitied us – because we always had someone in our face, never alone.  But I always pitied them – they'll never have the level of love and friendship I experienced; they'll never _belong_ the way I belonged with my brother.  Even when we were dating, we always started out the night as four.  I had a safe haven, a place where the bad in my life couldn't touch me.  My brother was my anchor and life doesn't feel right without him."  George paused to take a shuddery breath and rub his hand along his face, wiping the tear tracks away.  "It feels like I'm floating, drifting aimlessly with nothing but the pain to remind me that I'm alone.  The last time I saw him – five weeks ago – he said… the last words he…"

"Breathe George, we'll get through this!  What did Fred say?"  Laura soothed, rubbing circles around the back of his hand with her thumb.

"He… He told my brothers – Percy and Ron, that he wished I'd never been born.  He said they didn't know how horrible it was to be a twin – how he wished I was dead.  He said… said he'd be… ha-happier."  George choked on his sobs as Laura gasped.  Her free had flew up to cover her heart as tears welled up in her eyes.  "Had you been fighting George?"  George nodded shakily.  "Oh luv, he was just angry!  Everyone says hateful things in the heat of the moment – I'm positive he would have taken it all back if he could."  Laura gathered the shaking boy into her arms.  Looking up, Laura noticed a movement in the shadows.  Her eyes narrowed and she pulled George closer to her body as she peered into the falling darkness.  Tag stepped forward from his place against the wall, eyes downcast and face solemn.  He nodded slightly to the unvoiced question in Laura's eyes.  Yes, he had heard everything.

George looked up, stiffening when he saw Tag standing across the room.  He hurried to compose himself, clearing his throat and muttering excuses of dust in his eyes as he frantically rubbed away the tears.  

"Don't be ashamed Trix, I'm not going to judge you mate.  I just want to help.  You shouldn't have to go through this alone."  Tag hesitated, unsure if he should move towards George.  He settled for pulling a chair over to Laura and George. 

"I have to!"  George's conviction surprised the two people before him.  "It's my fault."

"It's not one's fault George."  Laura assured him.

"Trix – George, we can't replace your family, we wouldn't want to.  But you can't stop us from caring."  Tag slammed his open palm down onto the back of the chair he was straddling.  Laura made a noise of agreement.

George looked up, "I'm sorry, thank you, I'll try to work on this – but I really just want to stop thinking about Fred, until it hurts less."

Tag nodded in understanding, "I know a little of what you're feeling – but you're not alone Trix.  Talk to us when you're ready."

George nodded and Tag looked over to Laura.  Laura rose from the chair and went to collect George's belongings.  Returning she cast a soft glance at George, "You can take some time off work dear, until you feel ready if you would like."

"No!" George responded quickly, his voice high pitched with panic.  "I mean, being here helps distract me, and I feel calmer."  Laura looked like she was going to cry again, but settled for grabbing George into a bone-crushing hug.  "I'll see you tomorrow luv, try to get some sleep."

***************

"You're sicker than you're letting on."  George turned sharply to face Tag as they turned from the main street onto the compound's back drive.  "What?"  George hoped that his voice sounded innocent.

"Don't play games with me mate, I'm not daft.  I haven't known you that long, but I do know you well."  Tag's tone was serious.

"Yeah, I am."  George said with resignation.  It was no use trying to hide things from Tag.  "I think I'm dying."

"That's just the pain talking man – don't say things like that."  Tag laughed uneasily.

"I can feel it – a voice calling me; pulling me towards the end, the promise of peace.  I'll get to see Fred there one day, he won't be angry with me anymore, so I'm not afraid."  George's voice had become detached and ghostly. 

Frightened, Tag gripped George's arm and shook him.  "You're not going to die Trix.  We'll get you help – we'll go to the hospital."

"And what are you going to do when they ask you to fill out all those forms?"  George didn't know much about muggle hospitals but he knew they asked a lot of questions.  Questions he didn't have the answers for. 

"Shit, you're right.  I'll ask Laura, she'll –" George grabbed Tag's shirt, cutting off his rambling.

"No!  Do not worry Laura.  There's nothing she can do, I don't want to burden her more."

"What can we do George?  We have to do something – I won't watch you die!"  Tag looked to be near tears and George felt the weight of his sadness added to his shoulders.

"Just find me something strong enough for the pain, and we'll see how long I can last."  As they entered the warehouse, George turned his eyes to the sky, _'I'm sorry Fred, I meant to come home, but I can't let you see me die.'_

_****************_

George didn't know how or when he had fallen asleep, but he awoke to the sound of arguing.  He bit back a groan at the all too familiar pain in his limbs as he shifted to listen to the conversation.  George could make out the voices of Tag and Flame but struggled to place the third.

**_"Lopes are you insane?"  Tag hissed._**

_'Ah, that's who it was.'  _George smiled sluggishly.

**_"Look Tag, I know what you're worried about – I am too!"  Lopes whispered harshly._**

**_"No – there's got to be something else."  _**Tag's voice held a degree of disbelief that puzzled George.

**_"Nothing else that we can get!  Lopes is right.  It will stop his pain Tag."  Flame sighed._**

There was a long pause before Tag sighed, **_"We'll try it.  But he can't have it a lot and we're looking for another way!"_**

**_"Of course!"  Lopes and Flame quickly agreed._**

George heard steps coming down the hall in the direction of his room, and hurried to make himself appear as though he was still asleep.  He pretended to pull himself from sleep at the soft knock on the door.

"Are you awake Trix?"  The door opened and Tag, Lopes and Flame walked in; Flame softly shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?"  George asked, the confusion in his voice genuine.

"I told Lopes and Flame everything."  Tag sat on the foot of the bed.  George winced.  "I know you don't want people worrying, but I needed their help, and their support."

"Jesus man, how did it get so bad so fast?"  Flame swore, "It was just a stomachache a week ago."

George smiled weakly, "I don't know, maybe it's been happening all along and I only just noticed a week ago."

"You hang in there; we're going to figure this out."  Lopes promised.

"Thanks guys."  George winced at a particularly sharp pain.

Tag, Lopes and Flame shared a look and Tag rose, walking to the head of the bed, "We got you something for the pain.  But this is only temporary."  Tag assured.  Nodding to Flame, he stepped back.

Flame moved to George's side and withdrew a syringe from his pocket.  Ripping a clean tip from a sterilized package, he clicked the two pieces together and reached for George's arm.  George felt the cool liquid enter his bloodstream.  The effects were almost immediate and George felt a calm settle around his body.  George sat up, feeling no pain, only to be pushed back down by Tag.

"I don't feel a thing."  George whispered in awe and joy.

Tag smiled sadly, "Get some sleep if you're going to work at Laura's tomorrow."

George sank back into the pillows, catching Tag's arm as the boys turned to leave.  "What is this stuff?"

"They call it heroine.  Sleep," Tag gently pulled George's hand off his arm and left the room.

TBC


	10. Fred

**Disclaimer:** Any characters found in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  Any characters not found there, and the plot, are all my twisted property.

**Author's Note: **Can anyone tell that I'm really excited to reach the end?  I hope I don't have some horrible writers block when it comes time because I'm really looking forward to it.  Ah, life is brilliant.  Wow, three chapters in like three days – I think I'm doing pretty well.  Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you're awesome and you all deserve candy.  Hope you enjoy the chapter! Curly29- the reason they don't check the clock is because in the book the clock didn't have their faces on it, just sayings and I like that idea better than the one in the movie. Thanks :)

**When you're gone chapter 10**

Fred returned to his room dejected.  After informing his parents that George was indeed in the Muggle world, the house had become a flurry of activity.  His parents and siblings had frantically rushed around, gathering various items before vanishing through the flames in the living room.  Leaving Fred behind, alone and useless.

Sighing he flopped down on the bed, tightly clenching the letter from George in his fist.  Fred leapt up from the bed as quickly as he had fallen to it, eyes searching for the delivery owl that had been on the bed when he left the room.  Unable to find it anywhere, he cursed and slammed his fist into the wall at the head of the bed.  _'I'll have to use Pig,' _Fred thought with contempt.  _'It would be difficult for any bloody owl to find George when he's magically altered his looks, but now I have to use that stupid owl – Fan-bloody-tastic.'  _Fred sat down with his parchment, quill, and ink, and began scribbling madly.  For the next quarter of an hour, the only movements Fred made were to rip up ruined pieces of parchment.  Finally, the harsh scratching of the quill fell silent and Fred stared triumphantly down at the message he had written.

_Georgie,_

_You Git!  I love you, you daft bugger.  Stop this foolishness and come home right this instant so that I can apologize.  I'm an idiot and didn't mean a word of those things you heard.  Please come home so I can grovel.  Don't talk like we'll never see each other again; you're not dying without me.  Mum's worried sick and you're giving Ginny premature gray.  You want her to be able to find a husband don't you?  You've punished me enough, I'm sorry come home.  Tell me where you are and I'll have dad come and get you straight away._

_Fred_

Fred frowned down at the piece of paper.  _'I'm not as eloquent as George was – but I think I get my point across.'_  Groaning at an oncoming headache, Fred pressed his hand to his temple and headed to Ron's room to find Pig.  After tying the letter to the owl's leg, Fred gave the bird his frightening pep talk.  "If you don't find George Weasley and give this letter to him straight away, you'd better not come back."  Pig looked at Fred blankly, causing Fred's already fragile control to snap.  "You stupid bird, just do your job!  Deliver the bloody letter to George – I want my brother back."  Angry tears spilled from Fred's eyes, but he was too incensed to care.  Pig hooted in alarm and flew from the room.

_'Why is this happening?  Why Merlin, I'm not strong enough to handle this alone.'  _Fred felt the emotional weight press down on his lungs as he staggered back to his room and curled up on his bed.  Tucking himself into a ball, he stared straight ahead at the wall.

**********************

"Fred love, I know you're feeling bad, and I hate that we haven't found him yet as much as you do.  Nevertheless, you have to get up!  Hogwarts is much healthier for you – you'll have all your friends to keep your mind off George; Madame Pomfrey will be able to give you something for the pain."  Mrs. Weasley pleaded with Fred from the doorway of his room.  

Fred raised his head slightly.  It had been a week since he had received the letter from George.  One week since he had sent Pig out with a reply; the owl had still not returned, and his parents had not had any luck locating George.  Fred feared time would run out before they would find him. 

Today was September 1: Start of term day.  The first day of their final year started in three hours and George was late.  Dragging himself from beneath his haven of covers, Fred noticed that his trunk had already been packed for him.  Pulling on a clean pair of robes, he tumbled out of his room and down the stairs, not caring what he looked like.

Ron and Ginny were dressed, and groomed, merrily eating their breakfast at the table.  Fred felt hate towards them, that they could feel any sort of joy these days.  Six weeks was not a long time, his brother and sister should not be able to act as if the world was still meaningful, like half their soul hadn't been ripped away from them.  _'They haven't had half their souls ripped away though,'  _Fred thought bitterly, _'They don't understand the horror I struggle through each day – not knowing if the missing part of you will live another day.'  _Fred grimaced against the pain in his chest as he staggered to the table.

"Good morning Fred."  Ginny said pleasantly.

"There's nothing good about this mockery you're all living."  Fred snapped peevishly.  Ginny's smile became a frown and a tense silence fell over the table.  No one spoke again until Percy fell into his chair.  

"Well that's it then, everything is set for the trip to King's Cross."

"Good, good, very good.  Well then we best be off – Molly dear would you please grab my coat?"  Mr. Weasley tapped his hand nervously against the table as he spoke.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and collected the aforementioned hat.  Before Fred had time to process what was taking place, an exuberant Mrs. Weasley was shoving him out the door.  Trailing behind the others to the car, Fred felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.  _'This is really happening, I'm going to Hogwarts – without George.'  _Fred bit back tears, promising himself he wouldn't cry.  He was a man; he could endure the unspeakable pain with a blank mask.

Ron and Mr. Weasley had made a few, rather pathetic, attempts to draw Fred into the energetic conversation during the drive to the train station.  They had eventually given up when they had realized Fred was more interested watching the smudge on his window, than conversing with them.  The farewells at the station were as tense as breakfast had been.  There was no friendly banter between the twins as they tried to confuse Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley didn't have to tell anyone to behave.  Instead, there were two teary eyed youths and one very depressed, withdrawn teenager.  Ron and Ginny drew out their good-byes, trying to delay the inevitable pangs they would experience when it hit them that George really was not there and it was not a bad dream.  Fred on the other hand was anxious to get on the train where he could sleep, and pretend this was all one very long nightmare.  He hurried past his family, muttering a goodbye to those staying behind, and ignoring the rejected look that appeared in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

Stumbling on to platform nine and three quarters, Fred rushed towards the train with only a brief nod to Harry and Hermione.  Finding an empty compartment, Fred curled up on the seat and prayed for sleep.  As he drifted into unconsciousness, he heard Ron speaking with Hermione and Harry.

"He's been doing loads worse this last week!  Not even getting out of bed, just staring at the wall and sleeping.  Mum hopes Hogwarts will help him."

"Oh Ron!"  Hermione's voice was the last thing Fred heard.

****************************

Waking up as the train shuttered to a stop, Fred was pleased to see the compartment was still empty.  Fred didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now.  Ignoring the dull ache in his bones, Fred slid open the door and peered out into the hallway.  He could hear faint movements to his right, and the sound of Hagrid directing the first years to the boats.  Deciding the coast was clear he bolted from the train and clambered into an empty carriage.  Upon reaching the castle, Fred decided to skip the Welcoming feast and the Sorting ceremony; opting to head directly to his dormitory and go to sleep.

"Mr. Weasley, where do you think you are going?"  Professor McGonagall's shrill voice interrupted Fred's flight.

"Um, I'm not very hungry so I thought I'd head up to bed."  Fred shifted nervously, he didn't want to face the large crowd tonight; the festivities were a bit too much for him today. 

"Certainly not," Professor McGonagall began, only to be interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, I expect you're tired after such an emotionally exhausting day.  Minerva, send him off to bed – I'm sure he will be in the Great Hall promptly for breakfast."  Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Fred.

"Yes, of course."  Fred promised quickly.  He glanced over to Professor McGonagall, who nodded curtly, said his goodnights and fled to Gryffindor Tower.

The dormitory looked as it always did.  The same color, the same number of beds, and the same arrangement of furniture.  Fred shuddered, hoping that they would not fill the final bed – George's bed – with another student.  Fred wasn't ready for that sort of finality.  Without even bothering to change out of his clothes, Fred pulled a picture of him and George out from his pocket, slipped it under the pillow and crawled in to bed to go to sleep. 

Fred was jolted from slumber early by a sick churning in his abdomen.  Stifling a groan, he pulled himself from beneath the covers and hurried to the bathroom.  After dry heaving for a few minutes, Fred hauled himself off the floor beside the toilet and sagged against the mirror.

"Oh dear me, you're not looking well at all!  Where's that brother of yours?"  The mirror clucked worriedly.  

Fred ignored the mirror and staggered out of the bathroom and back to the common room.  Lowering himself down into a chair, Fred settled for staring into the flames.  Sometime later, the sounds of his housemates rattling awake pulled him from his thoughtless stupor.  Fred didn't know how long he had been blankly staring at the flames, but the pain in his stomach had lessened to an almost nonexistent twinge.  Looking down at his rumpled robes, Fred muttered a quick tidying spell as Ron, Hermione and Harry enter the common room.

"Whoa Fred, up and dressed before anyone else?  You _must_ be feeling a sick!"  Ron exaggerated his surprise.

"Good morning to you too Ronald," Fred spat moodily.  Harry and Hermione wisely chose not to speak, fearing provoking Fred further.  Before Ron could retort, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson appeared at the base of the staircase with Alicia Spinnet.  Lee and Angelina breezed over, while Alicia leveled Fred with a cold glare before walking over to Katie Bell and a few other Gryffindor girls.

"Ready for breakfast Fred?"  Lee asked brightly.

"You must be starving! Missing dinner – honestly," Angelina shot Fred a disapproving look before gathering up his arm and dragging him to the portrait hole.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast, Fred looked at all the faces of his fellow Gryffindors, smiling and chatting happily.  Fred wasn't sure that he could handle this; all these people acting as though George had never touched their lives.  Fred's eyes flickered rapidly between the Staff table and the Slytherin table, he saw various victims of his and George's pranks.  His breathing started becoming shallow; Fred was starting to think this had been a mistake.  Hogwarts held so many memories; he and his brother had spent the greater part of the last six years in these walls.  To have George just wiped out of the walls hurt; and the only person who wasn't acting as though George didn't exist was Alicia.  Fred doubted she would ever speak to him again

Fred's heart rate quickened and he felt himself becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen.  Searching around frantically for escape, Fred struggled to his feet and away from the table.  He got about three feet from his seat when stomach pains sent him to his knees.  Thoughts and memories of George swirled through his addled brain.  _'Georgie…'_ Fred thought as his vision swam with black and he lurched forward to the ground.

The Great Hall became fell into a frenzy as the staff members leapt up from their seats and raced towards Fred's prone form.  Harry and Hermione struggled to keep Ron from flinging himself on top of his brother; Colin Creevey comforted Ginny as she wept silently on his shoulder.  The entire student body was shocked into silence as McGonagall conjured a stretcher to carry Fred to the hospital wing.

*************************

Fred came awake with the distinct feeling that this was happening to him far too often.  Scanning the room from beneath have closed eyelids, Fred took stock of his surroundings.  He was definitely in the hospital wing; Ginny was in a chair to his left; Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting on his right.  Next Fred noticed two things.  One: he couldn't feel any pain; two: he felt as though he couldn't access part of his mind.  Ron must have noticed his efforts because he answered Fred's unspoken questions.

"Madame Pomfrey gave you a numbing potion for the pain, and a potion that prevents you from accessing memories of George."

"He can't go through this alone.  I don't deserve not to hurt.  Take the potion off."  Fred croaked.

"Fred I know how you feel, but making yourself sick won't help George!"  Ron sighed wearily.

Fred grew angry, "You don't know how I feel.  You can still smile!  You can still live!  You haven't ever felt as though you've been ripped in half."

Ron looked at his brother in a mixture of shock and sadness; Ginny grabbed his hand.  Fred flopped back, defeated, "I'm sorry Ron.  I miss him."

"We'll find him Fred; we'll think of something!"  Hermione swore.  Fred smiled faintly at her and fell back asleep.

TBC


	11. George

**Disclaimer: **All characters found in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  Any characters not seen in that series and the plot belong to my twisted mind.

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all reviewers, I love you all in a strictly platonic way.  I hope you like the new chapter; I started writing it and was on such a role in about the middle when my best friends dragged me out of my room to watch a movie. (The God's Must Be Crazy – bad movie!)  Then I started again later when I felt sick to my stomach (hey I could sort of sympathize with Georgie) but regardless of the obstacles I think it's a rather decent chapter, and it's so close to the end I can taste it.  Want to know something horrible?  I was thinking about having George die in the end because Fred was too late, but I don't think I could stand doing that to him.  I love him too much and I've bee too horrible to him so far.  Well, happy reading.

**When you're gone chapter 11**

When George awakened the next morning, he could still feel the effects of the heroin from the night before.  Getting out of bed, he busied himself with getting ready for work.  Just as he had finished dressing and was about to leave the room, the door flung open, scaring the life out of George.  Tag entered the room, trailed by Flame who was looking around curiously.

"Where's Trix?"

"You know, if you don't want to scare people to death, you should rethink your oh so subtle entrance." 

At George's words both Tag and Flam swiveled to face him, their hands flying to their racing hearts.  "Shit man, you scared the life outta me, Know?"  Flame pulled out a lighter and began lighting and extinguishing the flame; a habit, which, George had discovered, meant that he was nervous.  

"Just returning the favor man," George grinned.  Tag let a smile cross his face as he took in the boy in front of him.  George was acting like the George of two weeks ago, before the extra pain and sickness had weakened him.  Tag knew that using the heroin was a dangerous idea, but he was too happy to see George acting better to care at the moment.  

"You sure you should be up and about?"

"Tag don't worry, I can't feel a think.  That shot you gave me was awesome."  George slung his arm around Tag's neck, "I feel better than ever."

"Be careful Trix."  Tag warned, reaching up and slapping George on the back.

George just grinned and let go of the older boy.  "Laura's expecting me – I'll see you guys tonight!"  With that, he slipped from the room without asking Tag or Flame why they were there to begin with.

"It's not going to last the day man."  Flame said doubtfully, shaking his head, looking at George's disappearing back.

"You never know Flame – he's new to the drug.  The effects will last longer than it would for you or me."  Tag ran a hand over his face.

"Let's hope it stays that way."

"Cheers to that."

*******************************

Laura looked up as George entered the diner, shock evident on her features.  George grinned brightly at her and Laura's expression changed; her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  "What are you on?"

George looked taken a back, "Nothing – Tag just gave me a painkiller, so I had a really good sleep."  George winced internally, _'Well it's only a partial lie.'_

Laura relaxed and a tentative smile formed on her face.  "I had a feeling that talking about your problem and a decent night's sleep would you wonders.  The stomach aches must have been from anxiety and guilt."

George nodded absently, feeling bad about misleading Laura; he should have told her the severity of the situation.  However, George couldn't bring himself to be the reason her face sagged with worry and her eyes clouded with concern.  _'I have to hide this from her, no matter what the cost!'  George thought resolutely._

The diner was unusually busy that day and George had been pulled out his sinks and put to work waiting on tables.  The constant throng of customers kept George so occupied he didn't notice the effects of the drug begin to wear off.  It was late afternoon – a quarter past four – before George had time for a break.  When he sat down, a wave of nausea crashed into him.  Clenching his eyes shut against the sickness, George forced it down and fought to control his facial features.

"Fuck," George muttered through his clenched teeth.  "I need more of that heroin stuff."   Glancing at the clock, George almost cried in frustration and discomfort when he saw that it was only 4:30.  '_Come on George, you can do this; close is only four and a half hours away, don't let Laura catch on.'  George called upon all the acting skills he possessed; most of which had been developed in order to maintain an air of innocence when he and Fred were being interrogated for their pranks.  The tightening in his chest barely fazed George in addition to the violent ache in his stomach, and George couldn't find the energy to mentally berate himself for thinking of his brother.  __'What's the point?  The pain has become a constant, not a reaction to memories.'_

"Georgie luv, could you help the couple at table eight for me?"  Laura's voice cut through his gloomy reflections.

"Sure Laura," George called back.  Fixing his features into a mask of joy and enthusiasm, George drew himself up as tall as his stomach would allow, and glided onto the dining floor. 

George took the couple's orders with a forced smile and ground his teeth as he began the trek back towards the kitchen.  All his energies were focused on that swinging door, his goal.  George fought the blackness creeping into the edges of his vision; but now that he was conscious of the pain, his brain felt drained and sluggish.  Moving to take another step, George felt himself trip and fall forward.  '_So much for my acting skills,' _George mused as he heard a loud rushing in his ears and his vision faded completely to black.

*****************************

George could feel a soft touch smoothing across his forehead.  '_That's not one of the boys…' George fought to think straight through the pain surrounding him.  __'The diner,' George's heart dropped.  Laura knew; he had failed.  Groaning, George struggled to open his eyes._

"Calm down George," Laura's voice was gentle and concerned, "You need to relax."

George coughed, his mouth felt dry and cottony, "It hurts."

"I know baby, we're going to find a way to make it hurt less."  Laura soothed.

George could hear footsteps as someone entered the room.  He focused his energy on trying to open his eyes again.  After a moment, the blurry outline of Tag was George's reward.  Laura had left his side and the two of them were standing away from George, whispering harshly to one another.  George couldn't make out what they were saying until they began to raise their voices in anger.

"Eric Vaughn Whitaker, you're mama named me your godmother for a reason, don't you dare disobey me.  You will not inject that shit into George.  You know what it does!"

"It takes away his pain!"

"It'll take away his _life_!  You saw what happened to your mama."

There was a brief pause and Tag cast his eyes to the floor.  "He's dying Laura."

"No, he's not!"

"Accept it Laura, I know it's hard to lose another one.  Keeping him in pain until he goes – and he will go – isn't going to help anyone.  You can't save him Laura; you didn't let him down, just like you didn't let Kurt down."

Laura burst into tears and George longed to reassure her.  "I wish I could take away the hurt.  Eric, he doesn't deserve this, he's just a young man; just a baby like Kurt."

"You can take away his pain Laura; let us give him a shot."

"I don't want him dying a junkie!"  The hard edge had returned to Laura's voice through her tears.

"It's been three days – his body won't remember it.  Besides, if he's not moving, the heroine won't wear off as quickly; we won't have to give it to him as often."  Tag had moved to wrap his arms around Laura, the anger melting from his voice.  Laura nodded dumbly against his chest.  "I have the final say in when he gets the drugs."  Laura stated firmly.  Tag nodded, silently cheering his small victory.

George stared at the ceiling, wondering how he could have possibly been unconscious for three days.  A shudder ran through his body as he realized he was lucky that he had even woken up at all; a small part of his brain threw the statement back at him, _'Lucky?  In death there is no more pain.'  _George turned his attentions back to Laura and Tag, trying to forget his depressing thoughts.

Laura noticed his open eyes and released Tag, moving back over to the chair beside the bed.  "Does it still hurt luv?"

George mead a small affirmative sound and Laura grudgingly nodded at Tag.  Tag stuck his head out the door and whistled.  Moments later, Flame appeared with a syringe and George sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry that this is all we can do for you man."  Flame said regretfully as he inserted the needle into George's vein.

"It's not your fault.  I appreciate you trying to stall the inevitable."

As the heroin began to take effect, Laura shooed Flame and Tag from the room.  Tag left with the promise of returning later with soup.  Laura settled herself into the chair and picked up a cloth from the nearby night table.  Soaking it in a bowl of water and wringing it out, she gently wiped the sweat from George's forehead.

"Who's Kurt?"  George asked carefully watching Laura's reaction.  Laura's lips curled into a smile, but her eyes were haunted and distant.

"He was my son.  He would have been the same age as Eric, if he were still alive.  Eric's mother and I were best friends from school, so naturally Eric and Kurt grew up together; they were the best of friends.  When Eric's father left, Eric's mother, Maureen, got addicted to drugs and Eric began spending more time over at my house.  When his mother died of an overdose, Eric was placed under my guardianship and he started doing a lot better.  About four years ago, Kurt started feeling sick.  The doctors discovered he had advanced stages of leukemia.  Kurt didn't respond to any of the treatments and just started wasting away.  Finally, a year after being diagnosed, the doctors said there wasn't anything else they could do.  They sent him home with pain killers and told me to try and make his last days as comforting as possible."  Laura paused to wipe at her tears, "He was in so much pain and he kept trying to hide that the pain killers weren't working.  He died sleeping; with the fist real smiled I'd seen in a year, on his face."

"I'm sorry."  George didn't really know what leukemia was but he understood the hurt in Laura's voice.  George reached up for Laura and she took his hand in both of hers.

"Eric couldn't live in that house anymore.  That's when he met Switchblade – the previous leader of these boys.  Eric moved in here and he healed.  He didn't turn away from me and he helped me heal too.  I've come to love all you boys.  Switchblade left last year, leaving Erick in charge.  They haven't heard from him; but your appearance took their mind off it.  I told you that you were good for us."  Laura brushed his bangs out of his eyes and placed a kiss on George's forehead.  Laura told him to go to sleep and she would wake him up a little later to eat.

George drifted in and out of consciousness for the rest of the week.  Laura allowed him heroin only when the pain was preventing him from sleeping.  As the days dragged on, George started becoming less and less lucid.  Laura worried for him as he shouted of wizards and magic wands in the throes of pain.

On Friday, George woke to an odd sensation; the pain albeit remaining, had lessened.  Wondering if perhaps Laura had broken her regime and give him a shot, George opened his eyes.  The door was closed and Laura was fast asleep in the chair beside him, lightly gripping his hand.  Curious, George used the slight break from the pain to push himself up to his elbows.  Looking around the darkened room, George became aware of an agitated tapping noise.  Glancing towards the window, George saw a small fuzzy owl repeatedly tapping its beak against the window.  When the owl noticed George's glance, its frantic tapping increased.  _'Pig?'__ George thought; his brain felt as though it was trudging through knee-deep mud.  '__Wha__… Fred!'  A new strength washed over George's tired body; he twisted and turned, fighting desperately to free himself from the sheets._

His jerking movements jolted Laura from her sleep.  After a few seconds of wide-eyed shock, Laura lunged forward to restrain George.  As she struggle to prevent George from harming himself, she screamed for Tag.  Tag burst through the door, flanked by Owl and Flame at the same time the window crashed open, allowing the owl to zoom into the room.  George crowed in delight and made a soft cooing noise to the animal, struggling to reach it as the owl flew excitedly around the room.

"Pig," George cried hysterically, "Pig, where's Fred?  Have you got a letter?"  George thrashed back and forth, tears pouring down his face. 

"Flame, Owl – get that bird out of here quickly!"  Tag ordered, rushing to help Laura hold George.

"Fred, Fred!  No Pig, come back!"  George screamed as Flame successfully drove the owl out the window and pulled the glass pane closed.

"Fred!"  Tears muffled George's scream; Tag motioned to Flame, who stepped forward with a fresh syringe.  George's eyes widened, and he fought against the hands holding him.  For once, he didn't want the drug; he needed to be able to think clearly.  Pig had been there, Fred had written him a letter.

"Calm down Trix, it will be alright."  Tag muttered to distract George as Flame injected him with the sedative.

"No," George protested weakly, already feeling the effects of the heroin.  "Fred."  

George finally quieted down and lay staring blankly up at the ceiling.  Laura's shoulders were shaking as she sobbed tiredly into her hands.

"Flame, Owl, take Laura to get some food and sleep.  I'll stay with George."  Laura looked hesitant, but Tag nodded and quickly added, "He's fine now, he'll probably just sleep."

Laura reluctantly allowed herself to be escorted from the room by the two boys.  Tag turned back to George and sighed.  "What was that about mate?"

"I need Fred.  I thought I didn't want him to see me die, I don't care.  I'm not mad at him anymore for hurting me – honestly, I just want my brother," George turned his watery eyes from the ceiling to meet Tag's eyes.  "Please?"  George choked out in a whisper.

Tag felt like crying as he heard George's whimpered plea; he decided to play along.

"Where is Fred? I'll try and get him."

George's eyes lit up, "Home."

"Where's home Trix?"

"Home is the Burrow…"

Tag shook his head in confusion.  "Do you know the address?  Telephone number?"

"Just the Burrow," George muttered, shaking his head sadly.

"How about I put an ad in the newspaper?"  Tag asked.

George bobbed his head excitedly, "The Daily Prophet!"

Tag patted George's hand reassuringly, "Whatever you want Trix."  Tag smiled as George drifted back to sleep.  He didn't know what the Daily Prophet was, but if putting a letter in the newspaper would allow George peace of mind – he would do it.  Making plans to contract various newspaper offices that evening, Tag settle back to wait for Laura's return.

TBC


	12. Fred

**Disclaimer:** Any characters found in J. K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  Any characters not seen there and the plot belong to my own twisted mind.

**Author's Note**: Ah here it is the last chapter.  Okay well there's going to be an epilogue to bring in the other characters but for all intents and purposes George and Fred have no more hardships in this story after this chapter.  I hope you all like it, *sigh* I'm sad it's over, but I'm glad I can now share it with people.  To everyone who's reviewed since the last chapter: you're all awesome and I really take to heart the things you say to me in the reviews.  I have yet to receive a negative review that bashes the story completely which makes me so happy, because that would have been very damaging :(

ALL THE REVIEWERS ROCK!!!!!!

Enjoy the chapter, and don't hate the newspaper ad too much – I don't like it either but that was my fourth attempt and I just couldn't get it any better.  *sigh*

**When you're gone chapter 12**

Fred had wandered the halls of the castle aimlessly since being released from the infirmary; he feared returning to the common room and having to act cheerful.  The numbing potion had worn off and all Fred could feel was small twinges when he thought hard about George.  Madame Pomfrey had informed him that the potion he had received would block most of his memories of George; but it could not erase that he had existed.  Fred didn't mind – he deserved the pain.  He had been appalled to find out that the potion would remain effective until George touched him.  Fred had asked why they hadn't given him the potion immediately (not that he wanted it anyway).  Madame Pomfrey had explained that it could only be obtained by a licensed Medi-Wizard, and permission to get it was very strict and required extreme circumstances.  Fred had left the infirmary with the horrible knowledge that if George died he would not be taken with him, and would live the rest of his life feeling only small touches of pain.

Turning the corner to the transfiguration hallway, Fred ran into something small and hard.  Looking up apathetically, Fred concluded that he had run into Malfoy.

"If it isn't a Weasley," Malfoy sneered; Crabbe and Goyle chuckled dutifully from their positions at his side.

"Sod off, Ferret!"  Fred muttered tiredly.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed in anger, "Is that the same thing you told your dead brother?"

"He's not dead, Malfoy!"  Fred's voice rose, echoing down the narrow corridor.

"No thanks to you though, eh Weasel?  He will be soon enough – I hear he has become a Muggle.  Makes me glad that I'm an only child."  Malfoy taunted, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Don't talk about my brother."  Fred ground out through clenched teeth.

"Can't say I'll be sad; one less pathetic excuse for a pureblood.  Damn Muggle lovers."  Malfoy continued airily.

Fred moved to tackle Malfoy, when a voice rang out from a classroom down the hall.  "What is the meaning of this?"  Professor McGonagall bit out, glaring down her nose at them.

Fred and Malfoy looked away from each other; Crabbe and Goyle fixed their eyes on a portrait down the hall.  All remained silent.  "That's what I thought.  Return to your dormitories now!  All of you," McGonagall sniffed.

Fred slammed through the portrait hole, storming past a shocked group of Gryffindors; angry with himself for letting Malfoy get to him, and angry with Malfoy for being right.  Fred stomped up the stairs to the seventh year dorms; wanting nothing more than sleep.

Hermione watched sadly, as Fred's angry form disappeared up the stairs.  Turning back to face the group she noticed the grim expressions on everyone's faces.  "He's getting worse."  Ron stately before Hermione could open her mouth.  

"He was alright until just these past few weeks."  Ginny agreed shaking her head.

"What I don't understand, is how you lot manage to act like nothing's happened."  Hermione huffed, glaring at the two Weasley children before her.

"Mum and Dad used the _Occultare__ Cor Cordis charm on us."  Ron said nonchalantly._

"_Occultare what?"  Harry joined the conversation._

"Of course, the _Occultare__ Cor Cordis!__  I've read about that," Hermione cut in excitedly.  "It enables the person on whom it had been cast to hide their emotions.  Brilliant!"  _

"Why didn't your parents just cast it on Fred?"  Harry asked confused.

"Because it would be more dangerous, it wouldn't stop him from thinking about George; it would prevent us from seeing that he was in pain."  Ginny explained.

Harry nodded and the group went back to discussing plans to find George.  A medium sized speckled owl entered the common room and landed on the arm of the chair Hermione was sitting in.  Giving a squeal of delight, Hermione pulled out two knuts and relieved the owl of it's package.

"What's that Hermione?"  Ron asked confused.

"It's the _London Evening Standard,_ a Muggle newspaper."

"What do you want that for?"  

"Honestly Ron!  I like to keep up to date with what's going on in my parents' world!"

"She just likes the 'Have your say' section."  Ginny interjected, "She's a nosey on that girl."

Hermione flushed bright red and stared purposefully down at the newspaper.  She flipped through the pages before coming to the section she wanted.  Hermione's eyes quickly scanned the paper for the eye-catching editions; a name got her attention from the corner of her eye and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Hermione?"  Ron turned to face his companions, "I think she's cracked!"

Hermione remained staring steadfastly at the sheet of paper infront of her.  Her eyes darting back and forth as she absorbed the words.

**************

**Fred Weasley**

If you are reading this Fred Weasley, twin brother of George Weasley,

please contact Tag at Carleton Factory; three blocks northeast of Oxford

Street.  George is very ill and is not expected to live much longer.  As his 

close friend and caretaker I am trying to fulfill his final wish; that he die with

his brother by his side.  Time is of the essence come quickly please.  Tag.

*************

Hermione grabbed the article and raced from the common room; ignoring the surprised and disbelieving shouts of her friends.  Taking the stairs two at a time, she flew up to the seventh year dorms.  Without bothering to knock, Hermione flung open the door.  Pausing only to located Fred, she rushed over to his bed and shook him awake.

"Fred, get up!  Hurry!  Fred!"

"'Mione?  Go 'way."  Fred muttered sleepily.

"Fred you have to get up – I've found George."

Fred became more alert, "What?  Where?"

"There's no time for that, I'll explain when we're all together.  Get dressed!"  Hermione tossed him some clothes as Fred blinked sleepily at her from the bed.

"He's dying!"  Hermione yelled as she left the room to rally the others, causing Fred to scramble into action.

Three minutes later, Fred ran, panicked, down to the common room.  Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all in front of the fireplace holding broomsticks; Ginny had an extra one.  As he reached the group, Hermione began speaking.

"Okay, here's what we'll have to do; we'll nee d to floo to Diagon Alley and then go to Muggle London.  Using as much caution as we can given the circumstances, you will all follow me by broomstick to the location."

"Where are we going to get floo powder?"  Ron asked doubtfully.

"I've got some hidden away that I bought in Hogsmead."  Hermione answered quickly.

"How do you know where to go?"  Ginny asked quietly.

"A boy who's been looking after George wrote it in the newspaper to find Fred."  Hermione was beginning to sound impatient and when Harry opened his mouth, she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and hurried into the flames.   Fred grabbed a broom form Ginny and followed her.

Minutes later when they had all assembled, Hermione led them into an alley beside the Leaky Cauldron.  "Now, it's pretty dark; but try to avoid light patches, follow me and don't stop for anything."  Fred was on his broom before Hermione had finished her sentence, urging them to go faster.

The ride was short and tense; Fred was incredibly happy when they landed in a grove of trees near a warehouse.  Hermione instructed them to leave their brooms in the brush and told everyone to leave the talking to her.

"What are we doing here?  Where's George?"  Fred snapped impatiently.

"The letter said here Fred, calm down.  We're here, we're going to see George soon; but you have to let me handle the Muggles," Hermione soothed.

Fred nodded grudgingly and the group quickly walked up to the massive doors of the warehouse.  Hermione located a cord and pulled it, activating the doorbell.  For two minutes, everyone held his or her breath, until an irritated Latin boy pulled the door open.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't want it." 

Hermione threw herself against the door as the boy began to close it.  "We're here to see Tag."

"Tag's busy.  Leave!"

"You don't understand…"

"Flame – who are these people?" A new voice echoed through the room. 

"Uh, Tag!  They wanted to see you.  But I told them that you were busy!"  Flame mumbled.

"I'll speak with them.  Go help Laura with Trix; he's delusional again."  Tag motioned in the direction he had come.  Flame nodded and left the entrance.  Tag turned back to the group in the hall and motioned for them to enter.

"It's pretty late – what brings you here?"

"We came as soon as we were able; our school is quite a distance."  Hermione explained.

"What school?"

"A private boarding school in Scotland," Hermione replied, noticing the change in Tag's facial features.

"What did you say your names were?"  Tag asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We didn't.  I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and Ron, Ginny and Fred Weasley.  We're here about George."

Tag moved to lean against a wall and crossed his arms.  "How do I know you're not lying to hurt Trix?  I mean, there are a lot of sickos in this world."

"We're bloody identical!"  Fred exploded, moving forward.  Ron and Harry grabbed his arms.

"You don't look like him!  For one thing – Trix has got brown hair with blonde streaks."  Tag countered.

"It is possible that George changed his looks when he ran away."  Hermione interrupted.

"Well I suppose George will have to be the judge.  BUT," Tag stepped forward menacingly, "If you' hurt him in anyway…"

Tag was cut off as an anguished cry echoed through the building.  Down the hall Flame had gone, doors began opening and slamming shut.  Tag uttered a cry and began running towards the room the scream had come from; Fred and the group ran after him.

Entering the room, Fred almost fell to his knees.  George was lying on the bed, drenched in sweat.  His eyes were darting around wildly; there was a trail of blood leaking form his mouth and his breathing was shallow and liquid sounding.  Fred moved towards the bed but was restrained by Flame and another boy.  Fred fought wildly to free himself, crying silently.

"Trix calm down!"  Tag cried, glancing over at a woman who was holding George's hand.  "Laura…" The woman nodded and Tag motioned for another boy, who had been in the corner, to step forward.

"Pig was here!  A letter – Fred!  Where's Pig?"  George cried hysterically, thrashing in the bed covers.  

"Calm down Trix, we're going to give you some more heroin."  Tag spoke low and soothingly.  

At this both Hermione and Harry reacted.  Harry moved towards the boy with the needle, while Hermione shrieked.  "DON'T YOU DARE!  You have not right, are you out of your minds?"

The woman beside George began to rise and opened her mouth to speak but Hermione ranted on, "Who do you think you are? Heroin!  You're lucky I don't hex you right this minute!"  Hermione's voice was shriller than Fred had ever heard before; he wondered what they were trying to do.

Tag opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when George suddenly quieted.  "Herm?  Is that you 'Mione?  Is Ron here?  Did Fred come?  Is he still mad at me?"  George locked his eyes on Hermione and struggled to his elbows.

Hermione rushed forward and hugged George as Fred struggled to find words.  "I've brought everyone George.  Fred's here, he missed you."  Hermione stroked his hair; her magical aura beginning to calm George.  She turned her eyes to Fred's captors.  "Let him go!"

Stunned, they dropped Fred's arms and he threw himself onto the bed, wrapping his arms around George, sobbing into his brother's neck.  "Oh god Georgie, don't ever do that again.  Idiot," Fred blabbered, hugging George tighter against his body.

Ron looked at the scene with tears in his eyes.  Glancing at Ginny, she nodded.  After searching the room, Ron discretely pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Finite Incantium._"  In Fred's arms, George's hair melted into a flaming red, shocking the Muggles in the room.

"Fred? I'm sorry Fred!  I didn't want to bother you, but I didn't want to die alone."  George wept, pulling back to look at his brother's face.  "It hurts less now that you're here."

"Don't talk like that!  You'll be fine now that we're together.  Madame Pomfrey will heal you in no time.  You've been around Muggles too long."  Fred swore wiping at his hears.

"That sounds nice," George murmured sleepily, settling against his brother.

"Sleep Georgie, everything will be okay.  I'm here now.  We'll fix this."  Fred whispered, nodding to Ron and Ginny, who joined the hug on the bed, lending their magic to their brothers.

"'Lo Ronnikins, 'Ginia."  George muttered happily, "Missed you."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, "I love you Forge."  "Geroff it."  Ron stammered blushing.

Hermione and Harry stood off to the side, smiling gently.  Tag walked over to them as George muttered, "I knew you wouldn't leave me to die alone."

"Thanks for coming.  I know there were some hard feelings between the brothers, but this had made it easier for George.  At least he can die happily now."

"Look, its okay – George will be fine."  Harry replied casually.

"I know it's easier to pretend, but you have to face and accept the truth.  There's nothing that can help him now."  Tag sighed sadly, "I love him like a brother, but I can't save him either."

Harry threw his hands up in frustration and stalked over to the window muttering, "Muggles! Honestly," angrily under his breath.  Hermione giggled behind her hand.  Tag threw her a questioning look, but was distracted as Harry slammed open the window.  "Pig!"  Harry shouted into the darkness.  The small owl came zooming in from the near by branch he was dozing on.  Catching Pig softly in his hands, he carried him over to Hermione; who already had a letter in her hand.  Quickly switching the old letter for the new letter, Hermione patted Pig once on the head and said, "Take this to Molly Weasley, its urgent Pig."  

Pig hooted once and flew a crazy lap around the room before disappearing into the darkness.  Tag offered the two chairs, and they gladly sank into them, watching their friends for a moment.  Harry and Hermione then rose again and dragged their chairs up to the bed and each placed a hand on George, adding their magic to the collection.

Laura motioned for everyone to leave the room but Tag and herself; whispering that the family should have time to say goodbye.  When the room had emptied, Laura placed her arm around Tag and watched the scene with tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair Laura."  Tag whispered.

"Life rarely is," Laura whispered back.

**********************

Fred blinked, shaking himself out of his daze.  He was just pondering how long he had been sitting with George when he heard three 'pops' to his left.  Turning, he saw his mother, his father, and Professor Dumbledore apparate into the room.  Mrs. Weasley spotted them immediately and ran to the bed.  Fred let her pull George out of his hands and into her arms, maintaining contact with George's hand for good measure.  All the movement jostled George awake and he peered up blearily.  "Mum?" George asked uncertainly.

Mrs. Weasley crushed George into her arms, "Yes baby, its mama.  I missed you, are you feeling okay?  Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," George moaned, "but Laura helped me as much as she could."  

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, rocking back and forth with George cradled against her body.  She turned to Laura in the corner, "Thank you for looking out for my baby."  Mr. Weasley came to stand behind her.  Looking at the children he smiled gently, "Go get your things, we're leaving by portkey."  Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione nodded and left the room.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Laura and Tag, smiling widely.  "You are the people who have been caring for our dear George?"

Laura nodded and Tag stepped forward to shake the professor's hand.  "I'm sorry we couldn't save him sir."

"Not to worry!  You did a wonderful thing, writing to the newspaper young Eric."  Professor Dumbledore winked and moved over to whisper in Mr. Weasley's ear; Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Time to go dear, we must see Pomfrey."  Mr. Weasley announced as the children returned to the room.

"Mum, I don't want them to forget me, just the magic." George pled tiredly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at professor Dumbledore who nodded.  "Aright luv."

The large group gathered around the steering wheel Mr. Weasley held out.  With a familiar pull behind the navel, they disappeared, leaving Laura and Tag staring in shock at Professor Dumbledore.  He smiled widely at them, muttering softly under his breath, then tipped his had to them and touched a button on his hat, disappearing.  

********************

Madame Pomfrey was expecting them as Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys appeared in the infirmary.  She rushed forward and laid her hand on George's forehead.  "Place him over there and give Fred the chair beside the bed," she instructed Mrs. Weasley.  Turning to Fred she added, "Maintain contact with his skin until I instruct otherwise."

As the Weasleys and company settle down to wait, Madame Pomfrey bustled around the room, muttering as she collected her potions.  When she turned from the supply cabinet, she felt seven pairs of expectant eyes directed at her.

"Well…" Harry began.

"He'll be back in classes by Friday."  Madame Pomfrey announced, breaking into a grin.

In his sleep, George let out a pained groan; the room burst into relieved laughter.

"I'm glad you're home."  Fred whispered as Dumbledore appeared in the room and walked towards Madame Pomfrey.

Epilogue to follow… hope it wasn't too bad :) 


	13. FrednGeorge

**Disclaimer:** All characters seen in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series belong to her.  The rest of the characters and the plot belong to my twisted mind

**Author's note: **We've come to the end of our guessing game – for Rumplestiltskin is your name.  The end, finished.  This small chapter was just to tie up the end of George and Fred's relationship (because they never really got a chance to talk), so I hope you don't hate it.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.  It meant a lot to me.  I wrote this story because I really wanted to read a separation fic, and the ones I could find, while being awesomely written and wonderful, did not have the plot I craved.  So I wrote my own and I hope that this story was able to satisfy the same sort of bug in someone out there.

**When you're gone Epilogue**

Fred raised his head when George's laughter reached his ears.  Looking for his brother, he found George at a table across the common room, engrossed in an animated conversation with Alicia.  '_Always Alicia,' Fred thought grumpily, __'What's so great about her anyway?'  Fred was reluctant to admit that he was jealous of Alicia; but since his release from the infirmary two weeks ago, George had shied away from spending time with Fred, opting rather to be with Alicia.  Fred knew it was silly to expect George to spend all his time with him, but Fred had thought they would at least spend _some _time together.  He felt further from George than ever, and it hurt._

Angelina flopped down into the chair Fred occupied, sprawling herself across his lap.  "Talk to him Fred.  I'm sure he's not doing this on purpose.  Don't forget where not talking got you last time.  George almost died."

"You don't have to tell me – I'm quite aware of how close George came to death."  Fred snapped peevishly.  Angelina raised an eyebrow at him; Fred sighed, "Sorry Angel, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have snapped."

Angelina's eyes softened and she reached up and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck.  Settling her head against Fred's shoulder, Angelina began speaking softly, "Fred, you're one of my best friends; I love you more than anyone in the world and one day I plan to marry you – whether you're willing or not.  Therefore, it is my sole duty to drag you out of the fit you are in and fix your relationship with George.  We'll probably need Lee's help, but first – let's go play a practical joke on Mr. Jordan, shall we?"

Angelina jumped to her feet and pulled Fred up with her.  She dragged Fred across the common room towards the portrait hole with a cheerful grin lighting up her face, stopping only once to scowl disapprovingly at Alicia.  Reaching the hallway, Angelina noticed she had lost Fred along the way.  She popped her head back in to the common room to see Fred being held up by Ron and Harry.

"Come along Freddie dear, mischief waits for no man and Lee's been asking for green hair."  Angelina called out in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."  Fred surrendered, holding his hands up in defeat.  Fred muttered his good-byes to Ron and Harry, and bounced off after Angelina.

**********************

George looked up Alicia; he had fallen silent when Angelina had called out to Fred.  Alicia felt her heart break again at the lost little boy in front of her.  She loved him more than she ever thought possible and would do anything to fix his pain.

"I didn't know Angelina and Fred pulled pranks on Lee together."  George said, trying to be nonchalant; Alicia could see the tears glistening behind his eyelids.

"They've only done it once or twice," Alicia said casually, subtly reassuring George, "Fred usually only pulls pranks with you."

George retreated into himself as he lazily drew circles on the table with his wand.  "I miss pulling pranks.  I miss hanging out with Fred."  George sighed.  "Not that I dislike hanging out with you though..." George hurried to correct himself.

"I know what you meant George."  Alicia smiled, "Why don't you just tell Fred that you miss him?"

George started playing with his hands, "I promised myself I would give him space.  He doesn't need me hanging all over him, getting in the way."

"George Weasley!   Don't you know how foolish that sounds?  I can't believe you think that way – you're both much happier when you're in one another's back pocket!"  Alicia stopped to catch her breath; George opened his mouth to answer, but Alicia cut him off, "And don't you dare tell me it's because Fred said he wished he had more privacy.  Let me tell you something – when Fred told me what he had said, nobody was angrier than I was, but I know he didn't mean it.  You're both miserable apart because you're meant to be together.  When Angel and Fred get married, I won't be surprised if you live with them until you're hitched yourself!  So, stop all this nonsense and save me the trouble of devising a devious scheme to reconcile you two."  Alicia pushed her chair from the table and rose, straightening her robes.  She winked at George and headed to her dormitory.

George shook his head in astonishment as he watched her go.  Then he rose as well, and left the common room in search of his brother.

*********************

Fred, Angelina and Lee were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  Lee's hair was a sickly green color and he had gill slits behind his ears, but he was being a good sport about the prank he had fallen victim too.  Lee and Angelina were now drawing up a plan to force George to speak with Fred.  Before Fred had tuned them out, they had been trying to devise a way to hog tie and gag George, and drag him through the common room, out the portrait and through the halls to the empty classroom on the second floor without raising suspicions.  It had never occurred to the two that they could simply ask George to talk with Fred.  They were all friends after all; it wasn't like they were trying to devise a way to get Malfoy to listen to them.

Fred was drawn out of his thoughts by a persistent tap on his shoulder.  Looking up at the owner of the offensive hand, Fred was shocked to see his own face staring back at him.  George had not initiated a conversation with him in two weeks.

"Um Fred…" George was nervous, "Do you think we could talk?"

"Sure George."  Fred rose to follow George out of the Great Hall.  He knew without a doubt Angelina would have a huge smile on her face.  A quick glance at the table behind confirmed his suspicions, and he smiled behind his hand as Angelina made a show of ripping up "the plan".  Fred had to smother his laughter when George stopped in front of the door to the empty classroom on the second floor; Angelina's plan hadn't been far from the truth.  Fred let George enter ahead of him, and took notice of the tension in his brother's spine.  

_'I'll have to ask him what's wrong.  Why is he nervous to talk to me?'_

Fred waited in silence for George to begin speaking; when a few moments had passed and George was still silent, Fred moved to speak.

"I miss you."  George blurted out suddenly.  Fred closed his mouth and stared at George with shock in his eyes.  George stumbled over his words as he began to babble.  "I know I'm a pest and you wish you had more space and I really am trying to give it to you – but it's really lonely to be the twin who likes to have the other around constantly.  Do you think we could at least hang out sometimes?  Not all the time if you don't want to, but a few times a week, or even once a week, or even…"

"George!"  Fred smiled, cutting off George's incoherent babble.  "I miss you too.  I really do like having you around; it feels strange when you're gone."  Fred stepped forward and pulled George into a hug.  "I'm sorry you heard those things I said to Percy and Ron.  They weren't true – that's why I never said them to your face, even in anger.  I was just so mad at myself, and taking it out on you was the easy way out.  It will never happen again.  I'm sorry."  As he spoke, Fred remembered that he hadn't told George about the Twin link yet.  "Oh man, I have so much to tell you!"

George grinned at him through his tears, "Let's not get all emotional anymore this month or Tag will make fun of me when I go to visit him and thank him and Laura."

Fred smiled, feeling peaceful now that his relationship with his brother was slowly mending, "We're worse than the girls!"

"Now that that's out of the way – I've got a wicked idea for a prank to play on Filch."  George's grin turned evil.

Fred laughed and nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward to hear George's idea.  _'It's good to be a twin.'_

The End.

I know the end is sort of lame – but it's my story  :P

Hope you check out my new story when it begins. Maybe if I get bitten by the bug, my third story will be more Fred and George!

Thanks for coming on the ride ~ J-mie


End file.
